El otro Youkai
by above.dawn
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde que Naraku fue destruído. Seis en los que Lin no ha visto a Sesshomaru. Su ausencia la abruma y decide que es momento de dejar la aldea y salir en busca de lo que necesita. En las profundidades de los bosques será donde descubra que la paz que se sentía no era más que ficticia. Será en los límites de las más remotas donde lo encuentre, y no sólo a él.
1. El viaje

**1: El viaje**

_¿Realmente quieres irte?_ Sí, siempre. _¿Por qué?_ Porque aquí no hay nada que me retenga. _Es por él, ¿cierto?_ Es por mí. _¿Estás segura?_ Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya. Él no puede ser mi motivo. _No has respondido la pregunta. _

La voz calló finalmente, sosegando su sueño intranquilo. Le sudaba la frente y jadeaba. Sus noches habían dejado de ser tranquilas cuando su mente descubrió que para él ya no significaba nada. Cuando a sus manos dejaron de llegar sus obsequios. Cuando sus noticias sesaron permanentemente. Él se había convertido en un espejismo, en el oasis que no encontraría jamás. Bagaba en su mente por las noches, sus recuerdos lo llamaban al presente. No había un día que no pensara en él. Todo era por él. Todo le recordaba a él.

_No debes buscarme_, había dicho su voz profunda, observando el horizonte, nunca a sus ojos. Quiso preguntarle porqué pero sus gestos pétreos no le permitieron pronunciar palabra. _El Señor Sesshomaru no puede cuidar siempre de ti, Lin, serías un estorbo._ ¿Eso había sido siempre? ¿Un estorbo? Se dijo que no lloraría frente a él, jamás le mostraría el vacío que habían dejado sus palabras. No dejaría expuesta su debilidad. Se haría fuerte, valiente. Crecería y se defedería sola. No necesitaría de él...

—¿Lin?

Volvió el rostro y sonrió al ver a Aome, quien a su vez la observaba con preocupación. Ambas trabjaban el cultivo, en silencio, cada quien con sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que la sacerdotisa advirtió sus ojos húmedos y su rostro contraído por el asecho de los recuerdos y la pesadumbre de la noche anterior.

—Dime. —era ridículo intentar ocultar las emociones de Aome, ya que ella tenía un poder de persepción muy poderoso.

—Aún piensas en él, ¿no es así? —dibujó una débil sonrisa— Incluso InuYasha se lo ha estado preguntando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Eran sólo recuerdos. —quiso explicar, evitando la mirada de su interlocutora.

—Me dijo Kaede que quieres irte.

Sí, esa era una gran verdad. Hacía cuatro meses había llegado a la edad de diesiocho años y desde hacía cuatro meses que había comenzado a pensar en su vida, monótona y triste. Quería conocer más allá de lo que había visto con el Señor Sesshomaru y el Señor Jaken. Expandir sus límites, verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Será por un tiempo.

Aome le dedicó su mirada extraña, esa mirada que emplea cuando quiere saber qué es exactamente lo que ocurre dentro de la otra persona. Lin la distrajo haciendo su trabajo con más esmero.

—¿Irás sola? —preguntó.

Lin solía ser la más habladora cuando viajaba con Sesshomaru y Jaken, por su curiosidad innata y por la dulce inocencia que la había salvado. Pero cuando ellos partieron y se vio obligada a llevar el resto se sus años en una casi soledad, las cosas cambiaron. Sus labios no sonreían como antes y sus preguntan había dejado de ser frecuentes. Y su alma fría había dado lugar a una belleza única; había crecido, su cabello negro caía denso sobre su espalda hasta su cintura, sus ojos mudos tenían luz propia. Lin era hermosa pero triste.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Kaede la observaba, con esa mirada de sacerdotisa que hacía sentir desnuda a Lin. Ella, para calmarla, le sonrió. Sabía que Sesshomaru se la había encargado, como algo especial, ella sería responsable de su bienestar. "Cuida de ella", fueron sus únicas palabras, áridas pero anciosas. Él jamás lo habría admitido frente a ella, simple humana, pero le pesaba dejarla, aún sabiendo que era necesario.

Kaede había visto la pesadumbre aferrarse a los hombros de Sesshomaru, pero dejarlo en evidencia no le habría causado gracia. No dijo palabra, simplemente asintió y tomó su trabajo muy en serio. Pero la independencia ya era de Lin y no podía retenerla más, siempre supo que aquel día llegaría y que no habría elocuencia que la detuviera de emprender ese viaje. Por lo que la anciana Kaede le sonrió también, consintiedo sus deseos. Ella ya sabía qué hacer.

—Eres muy valiente, Lin, al decidir emprender este viaje sola.

—Gracias, anciana Kaede.

—Sabes que si quieres compañía, hay gente dispuesta a serlo.

—Lo sé —asintió—, pero esto es algo que quisiera hacer sola.

—Entiendo.

Se despidió de ella en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Se dijeron pocas cosas pero sus miradas fueron más que suficientes. Diez años de convivencia había sido mucho tiempo y supieron compartir los buenos y malos momentos, aprendieron la una de la otra, fueron amigas. Ahora, el momento de Lin de encontrar lo que buscaba había llegado y eso sólo dependía de ella.

No muy lejos de allí estaban los demás: InuYasha, Aome, Sango y Miroku. Los últimos tres tenían sonrisas en sus rostors, era como si también siempre hubiesen sabido que aquel día llegaría, y como si supieran el motivo de aquella necesidad de partir. InuYasha, como siempre y con su dificultad para expresar sus emociones, la observaba muy serio. Él había insistido, hacía mucho tiempo, que aprendiera el arte del sable, que supiera de su particular uso y que aprendiera a luchar con él.

Aome se sintió contrariada por la idea, ya que Lin era todavía una niña y ya no existía la necesidad de empujarla a aprender formas para su defensa; pero había sido la "indefensa" Lin, de tal sólo diez años, quien había tomado el emprendimiento como algo personal y aceptó ser alumna y se tomó de la mano con la fuerte displicina que su maestro impuso en ella. Y aprendió. Fue una aluman formidable, capáz y con potenciales impresionantes. InuYasha jamás lo dijo pero se asombraba de la aptitud de la pequeña humana.

Cuando Aome adviritó la pasión que Lin ponía en su aprendizaje, decidió hacerle un obsequio, algo que pudiese llevar con ella para siempre. Entonces visitó al viejo herrero, Totousai y le pidió que forjara un sable de acuerdo a quien sería su dueña. El anciano no preguntó para quién sería pero supo de inmediato qué tenía que hacer. Y cuando InuYasha dio por finalizado su instrucción, cuando dijo que ya no había más por enseñarle, Aome le dio su sable, Benzaiten1, y le dijo: "Será tu guía y tu compañera; cuidarás de ella porque ella cuidará de ti."

—Nos vemos pronto. —dijo Lin, sin perder la luz propia que emanaba al sonreír.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto sola? —cuestionó InuYasha, con su tono áspero de siempre, pero que en realidad ocultaba una gran consternación.

—Sí —asintió—. Gracias por tu preocupación.

—Yo no… —el semi demonio se vio puesto en evidencia y sólo se sonrojó, imposibilitado de decir algo en su defensa.

—Cuídate mucho, Lin. —dijo Sango.

—No olvides las palabras de la señorita Aome sobre Benzaiten. —agregó Miroku.

Lin hizo un saludo, cruzó su sable en su cinturón y montó su caballo, Meiyo2, emprendiendo su viaje, finalmente, a galope tendido, perdiendo la aldea tras su espalda. Dejando de forma momentánea aquellas personas que se habían convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida. InuYasha, que en un principio evadía una conversación con ella y terminó convirtiéndose en su maestro, en una persona que ella respetaba enormemente. Aome, que con su corazón tan puro intentó ayudarla en incontables situaciones, principalmente cuando perdió de manera definitiva el contacto con Sesshomaru; aquella había sido una época abrumadora y negra.

Sango, con su alma de madre y su devoción por los demás, le había enseñado las cosas pequeñas de la vida, pero que tenían un valor incalculable. Lin aprendió junto con ella lo que significaba el arte de hablar con la mirada, luego de ayudarla con sus hijos. Juntas observaban en silencio el sueño pacífico de los bebés o cuando ellos analizaban lo que los rodeaba, juntas observaban sus ojos, su boca, el movimiento de las manos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Y Miroku, con su incuestionable sabiduría, la había instruído en inmurables destrezas, desde la observación artística de la naturaleza, hasta las más lejanas etapas de meditación.

Pero nos los perdería con su partida. Sabía que los volvería a ver, sólo que no sabía cuándo.

Aome fue la última en irse de allí. Quería qudarse y observar el horizonte hasta que no hubiera nada. Tenía el presentimiento de que Lin encontaría muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Se preguntó si Sesshomaru se cruzaría en su camino otra vez. _Sería estupendo que así fuera_, Aome sonrió pícara. Tenía una corazonada al respecto.

—¿Tú crees que Sesshomaru aparezca? —preguntó una voz en su espalda.

—Sí —sonrió—. Creo que se encontrarán otra vez.

La sacerdotiza giró sobre sí misma y miró a InuYasha con una expresión diferente en el rostro; era raro escucharlo hacer preguntas de esa índole. Claramente le había tomado mucho cariño a Lin.


	2. El poder de Benzaiten

**2: El poder de Benzaiten**

Caminaba detrás de él, en absoluto silencio, aspecto inusual; incluso llamó su atención. Pero, desde luego, desde que Lin había dejado de ser compañía para ellos, Jaken se había convertido en una criatura taciturna, poco era lo que comentaba y raras veces cuestionaba. Sesshomaru se dijo que aquella debía ser la denominada "tristeza". Miraba a Jaken por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaban, le irritaba imaginar que no pudiese desempeñarse favorablemente cuando pudiese ser necesario si pensaba en la niña.

Se descubrió intentando pensar cuáles habían sido los cambios que había sufrido Lin con el paso de los años. Claramente había dejado de ser una niña. Y lamentó haber desaparecido de forma tan abrupta de su vida, pero fue lo que creyó conveniente. Porque Sesshomaru había encontrado un rival digno, uno que codiciaba a Bakusaiga y su propia alma.

Otro youkai.

Al toparse sus caminos, Satsujin, su semejante, había sido claro con sus palabras:

—Tendré a Bakusaiga, aunque eso signifique acabar con un hermano —era hablador y altanero, y eso molestó a Sesshomaru, no le gustaban los petulantes—. No tendré compasión de aquellos que te rodean, Sesshomaru, y si es necesario, los utilizaré para mi fin.

—¿Me amenazas? —preguntó, con una serenidad que rompía los hielos— ¿Te atreves a amenazar al gran Sesshomaru?

Satsujin sonrió. Ya había oído decir que el magnánimo hijo del gran General Perro había adquirido ciertas facultades relacionadas con los sentimientos de los humanos, características de los débiles, para ser más precisos. Se aferraría de aquellas habladurías para quebrar el temple del tan reconocido youkai.

—Eres pretencioso —comentó—, en eso eres muy parecido a tu madre.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada, desconfiado.

—Y tú has de conocerla… —dijo, expulsando cada palabra con cinismo.

—He tenido el honor, en efecto.

Satsujin respiró profunda y ruidosamente, se cruzó de brazos y adquirió una postura que hacía bullir de frustracion a Sesshomaru. No sólo perdía su valioso tiempo, sino que además pretendía adueñare de su espada. Ningún youkai merecía ser su rival si pretendía necedades, tales como apropiarse de Bakusaiga, era sencillamente inconcebible. Aunque Sesshomaru no pudiese negar el importante factor de que aquel era, en realidad, el oponente que había estado esperando.

Sólo que allí había algo que no le resultaba confiable.

—Oh, sí —sonrió con burla—. Veo que ya te has perctado de su presencia.

—Desde el instante en que te sentí a ti, a kilómetros de distancia, supe que estabas acompañado.

—Vaya, eres muy hábil, Sesshomaru.

—No sabes cuánto. —comentó con sorna.

Estaba ganando tiempo, necesitaba pensar qué haría exactamente con dos youkais en su contra. Él era el más poderoso, se jactaba de ello, y tenía ese respaldo, pero no conocía a estos semejantes, ignoraba por completo las verdaderas dimensiones de su poder.

—¿Te gustaría conocerla? —preguntó Satsujin.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio. Pensó que había sido una suerte dejar a Jaken atrás, aquella charla, burla de la diplomacia, terminaría en un enfrentamiento y preocuparse por él era algo que no se podía permitir, necesitaría toda su concentración para luchar.

En unos segundos otra criatura apareció frente a los ojos expectantes de Sesshomaru. Era de una belleza sin igual y su cabello plateado caía en una trenza detrás de su espalda; de ojos fríos e inexpresivos, de finos rasgos y manos delicadas.

—Ella es Hitsuna, mi hermana.

Otra vez, Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Se sostuvieron sus miradas de ámbar por largo rato, analizándose.

—Con que tú eres el famoso Sesshomaru.

El aludido dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica. Demasiado habían mencionado su indiscutible poder y reconocimiento, no se cansaban de recordárselo.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Tú tienes a Bakusaiga.

—Y a Tokijin. —señaló su hermano con un tono juguetón.

—He oído hablar de Tokijin —habló Hitsuna—. Fue forjada con los colmillos del demonio Goshinki. Escuché que Kaijinbo fue poseído por la espada y terminó por matarlo.

—Y sólo él —señalando a Sesshomaru— ha sido capáz de dominarla. ¿No te parece interesante, hermana?

—Tokijin se quebró hace tiempo —interrumpió Sesshomaru—. Y si lo que quieren es a Bakusaiga, piénsenlo una vez más, porque no la entregaré y tendrá que enfrentarme quien pretenda llevársela en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Satsujin?

—Pensé que tú lo harías, hermana, eres tú quien tiene la espada más poderosa.

—Habría sido tuya desde un principio si hubieses callado tu lengua cuando debiste.

—Bah. Nuestro padre siempre sintió un especial afecto hacia ti, yo era el rebelde.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Sesshomaru— No habrá espadas en este combate. Quiero ver tu verdadero poder.

—¿Me retas, gran Sesshomaru? —cuestionó Satsujin, sonriendo ampliamente.

La respuesta a su pregunta fue la transformación a su verdadera apariencia como demonio; liberando al gran perro blanco, Yako. Satsujin se sentía complacido con lo que había logrado. Vencería a Sesshomaru y poseería su poderosa arma. Se enfrentaron ambos demonios en las alturas, iluminados por la luna llena. Hitsuna admiraba el implacable combate desde el suelo, impresionada con lo que veía.

Se preguntó si su hermano tenía forma de vencer, tomando en cuenta que Sesshomaru era hijo del General Perro, el mismísimo Inu no Taisho, todos los youkais sabían que él era el más poderoso, eran concientes de que había superado a su padre en fuerza.

El hijo del General tenía evidente ventaja en aquel enfrentamiento. Su hermano estaba resultando ser un completo inútil y lo único que conseguiría sería quedar como un hablador incompetente frente a Sesshomaru. No podían fallar en aquella misión. La obtención de Bakusaiga era primordial, su padre les había encomendado aquella tarea, depositando toda su confianza en ellos. Si fallaban, se ganarían la desepción de su familia y vivirían con aquella humillación.

Habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos cuando Sesshomaru decendió, ocultando su verdadera apariencia. Apareció rápidamente frente a ella, a una corta distancia. Satsujin permanecía en las alturas, en su forma de perro, observando.

—Dile al incapaz de tu hermano que le daré tiempo para que se prepare. No perderé mi tiempo en una lucha que sé que ganaré.

—Tu amabilidad me enternece.

Sesshomaru la observó contrariado. Era extraño ver youkais por aquella zona, tan al este, especialmente dos y lo que despertaba su curiosidad: que codiciaran Bakusaiga; aquella espada tenía la facultad de acabar con aquellos que eran de su misma especie, pero, ¿quién podía desear acabar con su propia gente?

Él elevó más la vista, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Benzaiten. Su empuñadura era magnífica, de bronce trenzado, con ligeros detalles en cuero. La hoja era como la hoja de cualquier katana, larga, curva y extremedamente afilada. Sin embargo, y aunque conocía cada mínima particularidad, ignoraba el verdadero poder que escondía; pero sentía su energía vibrar cuando la utilizaba, era como si se intentara comunicara con ella.

Era un obsequio de Aome, debió suponer desde un principio que aquella no sería una espada ordinaria.

Era una tarde agradable y había encontrado un sitio a la vera de un arroyo. La calma y la paz era sobrecogedoras; la acompañaban el murmullo del agua, el canto de las aves y el silbido de la brisa. Se sorprendió de sí misma, estaba resultando más valiente de lo que se había imaginado. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había dejado la monotonía de la aldea y se encontró cómoda entre los laberintos que ofrecía el bosque. Además, la compañía de Meiyo era de gran ayuda.

Se puso de pie, había decidido que era momento de buscar algo para cenar, cuando escuchó un delicado campaneo, volteó y se encontró con que Benzaiten se agitaba en el suelo, en el sitio donde la había dejado. Se acercó, desconcertada con aquel espectáculo; la desenvainó y orientó el filo hacia arriba, intento descrifrar a qué se debía aquello.

La espada se soltó de su mano y permaneció suspendida en el aire; había comenzado a liberar un destello grisáceo. Lin observaba estupefacta. Benzaiten luego se posicionó de manera horizontal y su filo apuntó hacia el oeste. Ella captó el mensaje y sonrió, fascinada con el poder que había resultado tener.

—¿Este? —cuestionó— ¿Por qué habría de ir hacia el este?

—Es el báculo, amo Sesshomaru, nos indica que debemos ir en esa dirección.

Comenzó a caminar, vencido por el enigma del báculo. No sabía qué podía haber en el este; la última información que había encontrado sobre la ubicación de los otros yōkais se encontraba hacia el norte. Norte era su ruta, empero, se había presentado en su camino una bifurcación seductora. Si el báculo indicaba un camino, lo más probable es que allí hubiera algo de suma importancia.

Pero ¿qué?

Los trancos de Meiyo eran tranquilos, se ahogaban en la espesura de la maleza, allí el bosque era más tupido y cerrado. Lin comenzó a hacer una lista mental de todas las criaturas posibles que pudiese encontrar en su camino, intentó no retroalimentar sus temores que habían permanecido tan convenientemente ocultos dentro de su cabeza.

Sonrió, burlándose de sí misma.

Sesshomaru se detuvo abruptamente. Jaken se percató a tiempo de aquella parada, antes de chocar de frente con su amo. Ah-Un venía más atrás y justo cuando Sesshomaru paró la marcha, ellos también lo hicieron. Había sentido la misma presencia. O más bien, el mismo aroma. Tan familiar, tan añorado. El dulce perfume que emanaba la piel de Lin.

—Amo bonito, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se detuvo?

—Imposible. —susurró.

Benzaiten comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Lin la desenvainó, pensando que indicaría otro camino pero nada ocurrió, sólo se agitaba. La enfundó, confundida. Ignoraba el significado de la manifestación de su katana.

Lin dejó el pensamiento de su espada de lado unos minutos, distraída por un claro que estaba atrvezando, estaba perfectamente iluminado por el sol y su calidez la cautivó. Pensó en quedarse allí unos momentos por lo que desmontó. Acarició la cabeza de su animal y caminó hasta la piedra más cercana y allí se sentó.

Sin dar explicación, sin pronunciar palabra, Sesshomaru se movió con rapidez a través del bosque, incapaz de creer que Lin estaba en algún lugar cerca de allí. Tantos años, tan pesado y largo que había sido el tiempo… La vería otra vez.

Se detuvo a unos metros.

Maiyo relinchó, llamando la atención de Lin. Ella se acercó, percibiendo el nerviosismo del caballo.

—¿Qué ocurre, amigo?

La criatura ya se había percatado de su presencia. Relinchó y en ese momento, Lin apareció junto a él, para calmarlo. Sesshomaru perdió el habla y su cuerpo se congeló. Permaneció segundos, pero que para él parecieron milenios, observándola. Su cabello azabache, largo hasta su cintura; sus manos finas, delicadas. Sonreía.

Qué ridículo se sintió al permanecer oculto.

—No te preocupes, no hay peligro aquí.

Benzaiten vibrara con locura y Lin trató de ignorarlo, pero fue imposible cuando su espada sola se desenfundó y el filo indicó una dirección nuevamente.

La espada lo estaba señalando. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué clase de arma era aquella? Dio un paso hacia delante, tentado de exponerse.

Ya no señalaba el oeste, era el este lo que ahora indicaba, y el sable seguía agitándose. ¿Sería que se había acercado a algo o alguien? Lin lo pensó muy bien antes de caminar en ese sentido; pero lo hizo, como una fuerza interna que le indicaba que estaba bien hacerlo.

Se estaba acercando. Cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Sesshomaru se recordó quién era y que no existía circunstancia que pusiera en tela de juicio su valor; por eso salió al descubierto, siendo iluminado de lleno por el sol poniente.

Lin paró en seco, en estado de estupefacción y escuchó el sable caer detrás de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su capacidad, imposibilitados de ocultar su asombro; aquello era demasiado para ver. Habían pasado seis calamitosos y nefastos años, seis años en los que creyó que lo había perdido todo, lo poco que había conseguido. Setenta y dos meses pensando que toda su vida junto a él había sido una mentira.

Y tenerlo frente a sus ojos otra vez…


	3. Simple humana

**3: Simple humana**

—Lin —sentía asombro, molestia y duda—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella perdió cualquier rastro de pasmo y frunció el ceño, justo en ese momento pensó que aquella actitud la había aprendido de Aome. Molestarse con él por ser esa su primera pregunta, cuando en realidad tendría que haber dicho algo como _perdón_.

—También me alegro de verte. —musitó, dolida por la indiferencia que aún profesaba por ella. ¿Aquellos seis años habían sido completamente irrelevantes para él?

Sesshomaru se sorprendió con la exposición de confianza, ya no era el "señor Sesshomaru", se dirigía a él como un igual, lo tuteaba. Él la observó con más atención, sus ojos, tan expresivos hacía unos instantes, se habían apagado y apartó la mirada. Podía sentir una especie de aflicción que provenía de ella. Y de repente la vio hermosa. ¿Qué había hecho el tiempo con ella que la había transformado en un ser bellísimo y la había apartado de él? Maldito el tiempo, maldita la distancia y maldito él por haber provocado aquella tristeza.

Lin se arrepintió de haber emprendido aquel viaje. Tanto que había anhelado ese encuentro para que resultara ser una terrible desepción. Pensó que aquel golpe del destino, de poner a Sesshomaru frente a sus ojos después de tanto tiempo, significaba la innegable despedida. Buscarlo había sido una terrible idea.

Sesshomaru se acercó más a ella, hechizado por una energía extraña que emitía. Ella parecía molesta por algo y se alejó, sorprendiéndolo.

—Desapareciste —dijo Lin—. Seis años pensando en todas las cosas que te pudieron haber ocurrido, o las excusas que te habías inventado por haberme abandonado. Noche tras noche buscando una explicación, una sola. Y aquí estas, luciendo exactamente igual que siempre, haciéndome preguntas tontas, el gran Sesshomaru.

—Este no es momento para caprichos.

—¿Caprichos? —Lin luchaba contra las lágrimas, se había dicho que no lloraría nunca frente a él— ¿No consideras que merezco una explicación?

—Tuve que hacerlo —habló, sintiendo que efectivamente no tenía nada coherente para decirle—, no tuve otra opción.

—Se supone que eres el más fuerte-

—Lo soy. —le interrumpió, molesto con el uso del "se supone".

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué puede haber allá afuera que te haya impedido decirme siquiera "Lin, no volveré"? —se le quebrabra la voz, pero estaba resistiendo— Así, al menos, no te habría esperado.

No podía creer su valentía de hablarle así, en su mismísima cara, al hombre que tanto respeto le tenía, o que le supo tener. Siempre había dicho las palabras justas, siemrpe había guardado silencio cuando él se lo pidió, siempre obedeció, siempre. Siempre. Pero su lejanía la había hecho madurar, y quien merecía respeto era ella.

—Corres peligro aquí, Lin, tienes que volver a la aldea.

—Sí —sonrió con ironía—, tal vez eso sea exactamente lo que haga. Al menos ahora sé que ya no te volveré a ver.

Sesshomaru abrió más los ojos. No tenía registro de haber sido tratado así antes. Lin estaba siendo sarcástica y lo miraba desafiante, aún con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Le hablaba directamente y elevaba el tono de la voz. Esa osadía, esa audacia… no comprendía por qué no le enfurecía.

Lin estaba canalizando todo su dolor en frustración. A pesar de que su travesía había sido fructuosa y liberadora, todo lo bueno que había recolectado en esos dos meses, de repente lo perdía con aquella particular reunión. Él no parecía tener nada sensato para decir y la miraba inescrutable, luciendo tan…

_Lin, ¿en qué piensas?_

Qué caso tenía ignorar el hecho. Ella ya no era una niña pequeña, ni indefensa o débil; era una mujer que había decidido dar comienzo a su vida. Sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru eran otros, eran más fuertes, más duros de ocultar, pero maravillosamente reveladores.

—Lin, vuelve. —dijo con severidad.

No, no regresaría en ese instante. Lo haría cuando así lo sintiera, pero no iniciaría una discusión con él, otra no. Dio media vuelta para acercarse a Meiyo, buscaría un sitio para pasar la noche, ya que el sol se había puesto; en la mañana pensaría en algo, tal vez decidiera ir hacia el este, rumbo al océano… Cualquier cosa era mejor que volver. Cualquier cosa era mejor que… Lin giró y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró sola, otra vez. Y en esa oportunidad, sumida en la más triste soledad, lloró todo cuanto pudo llorar, sin escatimar dolor o lágrimas. Qué estúpida se sentía. Sesshomaru había representado una parte principal en su vida, él la había vuelto a la vida, él cuidó de ella, él la defendió… ¿Por qué había cambiado así?

No tenía por qué dar explicaciones. Ella no lo entendería, sería terca e insistiría en poner su vida en peligro, innecesariamente. Había visto el cambio sustancial en ella, tanto físico como de personalidad. Se había llevado varias sorpresas. Lin era otra persona, y su forma de ser lo había desconcertado. Percibió su tristeza y el cambio abrupto a la irritación. En un momento pensó que la vería llorar y al otro sonreía, no con aquella sonrisa que recordaba, tan dulce e inocente, pero era una sonrisa al fin.

Se planteó si había sido prudente dejarla sola. No sabía qué tan asesinos eran los otros youkais, ni qué tanto odiarían a los humanos, pero no pensaba que la dejaran pasar por su camino sin antes intentar algo. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo, con la situación y con Lin por ser tan imprudente; sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir salir a vagar completamente sola por sitios que no conocía.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —escuchó la voz de Jaken no muy lejos de allí— ¡Amo Sesshomaru!

—Aquí estoy, Jaken. —dijo, retomando su sitio al frente y comenzando a caminar, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Amo bonito, lo estuvimos buscando.

—Ya regresé. —y así zanjó el asunto, porque no respondió a las preguntas que le hacía.

Benzaiten comenzó a vibrar nuevamente. Lin había estado intentando dormir, y entre esporádicos momentos de sueño y vigilia, la recibió el amanecer. Se incorporó, curiosa por la actividad de su espada. La observó vibrar y vio como salía otra vez ese destello grisacéo desde la funda. La desenvainó y esperó indicaciones una vez más, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, sólo que el resplandor se oscureció.

Aquella era una novedad.

Su caballo se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse inquieto junto a ella. Lin se puso alerta, se paró y tomó a Benzaiten, dispuesta a utilizarla si era necesario.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo una voz—, no te haré nada.

El esplandor se aclaró.

Era un desconocido y sabía que estaba oculto justo en frente de ella, le inquietaba pensar de quién podía tratarse y cuáles podían ser sus intenciones. Ser valiente no le serviría de nada si no tenía la fuerza necesaria para defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ocultas?

Su espada se calmó, dejó de agitarse y el fulgor desapareció. Lin no supo si aquello era bueno o malo. Comenzó a sentir cómo se aceleraba su corazón. Se dijo mil veces que debía mantenerse serena, que nerviosa no conseguiría nada.

—Tienes razón —habló el hombre, exhibiéndose—. Me parece justa tu observación.

Lin sintió una opresión en su pecho tan grande que superaba cualquier situación anterior, incluso cuando vio a Sesshomaru después de seis años. Aquella sensación no se comparaba con nada. Porque aquel hombre, esa criatura de pie frente a ella, era como _él_. El mismo cabello plateado, igual de largo, los mismos ojos ámbar que la hacían vagar por un limbo de delirio, las mismas marcas distintivas en su rostro, aquella luna en su frente… Aquella particular belleza que lo hacía tan propio.

Bajó el filo, completamente asombrada. Nunca pensó que vería a alguien como Sesshomaru o, en su defecto, como InuYasha.

—Mi nombre es Satsujin. —se presentó, con una cordial sonrisa en el rostro.

Lin volvió en sí, recordando que aquel no dejaba de ser un desconocido y que no debía fiarse de una sonrisa; aunque advirtiendo que pertenecia a la misma raza de Sesshomaru, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella si ese tal Satsujin pensaba matarla.

—Lin. —dijo al fin, recobrando la compostura.

—Eres valiente, Lin, al aventurarte por esta zona tú sola.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—Siempre hay criaturas dispuestas a hacerte daño. —era locuaz y guapo, una convinación peligrosa.

—¿Y tú eres una de esas criaturas? —se reprochó por ser tan cruda y directa.

El denominado Satsujin dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella humana era muy intrépida y decidida, le agradaba.

—No —dijo al fin, con un deje de socarronería—, en todo caso te protegería.

Lin no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos, asombrada por la exposición patética de hombría. ¿Quién se creía que era para llegar a conclusiones de este tipo? Podía defenderse sola, que lo supiera.

—¿Tan débil me veo?

Satsujin no dijo nada, pero desvió la mirada hacia la espada que sujetaba la niña. No era ordinaria, podía sentir su místico poder. La había visto vibrar y destellar, era una comunicadora. Esa arma le había indicado a Lin que él estaba cerca; se preguntó si serviría con cualquier criatura.

Lin se dio cuenta del nuevo interés del youkai.

—Benzaiten —dijo, alzándola con el fielo hacia abajo.

Él sonrió por ser indiscreto, y agachó la mirada, disculpándose por su intromisión. En ese momento, la espada comenzó a vibrar en la mano de Lin, ambos la miraron intrigados, Satsujin más asombrado, pensando quién se acercaría. Hasta que él solo se percató. Aquello no podía ser nada bueno, Hitsuna no sería tan comunicativa. Lin era humana, no representaba ninguna complicación, y si tenía que asesinarla, lo haría sin vacilar.

—Vete —dijo, mirándola. Ella no entendía—. Tienes que irte de aquí.

—¿Por qué?

La espada detuvo cualquier actividad.

—Oh, hermano —un voz femenina resonó con burla entre los árboles—, eres patético.

Satsujin cerró los ojos, era posible que lo hubiese escuchado. Lin, por su parte, no podía creer que hubieran más como Sesshomaru, ¿dónde habían estado todo ese tiempo? Empuñó Benzaiten, decidida a morir defendiéndose.

—Hitsuna —saludó, mirando a Lin—. Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras con los demás.

¿Los _demás_? Lin no cabía en su desconcierto.

—No seas ridículo —ella apareció totalmente iluminada por el sol naciente, era espectacularmente bella—. No olvides que soy tu hermana mayor, no recibo órdenes.

—Por supuesto que no. —parecía resignado con aquella realidad.

—Oh, mira lo que haz encontrado —sonrió siniestra—, una pequeña humana, y está armada, tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

Liberó una risa que generó un escalofrío por la espalda de Lin.

—Sí —habló Satsujin—, pero no tiene nada que sea de nuestro interés.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó, desconfiada— A mí me parece que esa espada que tiene es bastante particular.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—Ay, hermanito —suspiró—, ¿eres ingenuo o simplemente comenzaste a encariñarte con los humanos?

—¿Encariñarme con los humanos? ¿Acaso estás loca?

—Simplemente preguntaba —sonrió con burla—. No tienes por qué ponerte sensible.

Lin creyó por un momento que se irían sin causar problemas, pero Benzaiten empezó a agitarse y con violencia. Los hermanos miraron la espada, Lin vio temor en los ojos de Satsujin, pero Hitsuna parecía embelesada con la singularidad del sable.

—¿"Nada de nuestro interés" habías dicho? —susurró— Yo creo que eso es atractivo. Oye, humana, ¿por qué vibra?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no es tuya esa espada?

—Sí, pero…

—Da igual —habló, comenzando a acercarse a Lin—, porque me la llevaré.

—Hitsuna, déjala. Nosotros estamos buscando otra cosa.

—Guarda silencio, Satsujin, últimamente lo único que has hecho es causar molestias. No opines.

Lin supo que ella no desistiría de apoderarse de Benzaiten; adiquirió una posición más desafiante, dipuesta a luchar. Su espada se detuvo, pero podía sentir la energía fluír hacia ella, era como una corriente que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Era momento de luchar.

—¿Acaso pretendes enfrentarte a mí? —quiso saber con sorna— No quieras hacerme reír.

—Acércate un paso más y me defenderé.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Hitsuna terminó por cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre ambas y tomó del brazo a Lin, inmovilizándola. Ella pasó su espada a la otra mano, la que le quedaba libre, y aunque era más difícil, intentó utilizarla. Pero su rival era claramente más veloz y fuerte, y sujetó el arma, empujando a Lin con fiereza.

Satsujin hizo ademán de acecarse a ella, pero hacerlo frente a su hermana traería terribles consecuencias. Miró a Hitsuna analizar la espada con atención. Lin se incorporó lentamente.

—A ti no te servirá. —la escuchó decir.

—¿Disculpa?

—Benzaiten sólo me responde a mí.

—¿Benzaiten? —repitió interesada.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Satsujin.

—Dame mi espada.

—Eres muy insolente, ¿lo sabías? —escupió Hitsuna, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Que me la des!

La youkai resolvió que ya era momento de darle muerte a esa humana habladora y cuando comenzó a acercarse sintió un dolor como nunca antes había sentido en su mano. La mano que sujetaba a Benzaiten. La soltó, como un impulso, y ésta se elevó frente a los ojos de Hitsuna, liberando aquel destello oscuro, el mismo que anunció a Satsujin hacía unos momentos. Hitsuna obsvervaba asombrada, no se explicaba a qué se debía aquello.

Lin estaba sobre sus pies, firme. Estiró la mano y su espada fue hacia ella. La sujetó con fuerza y apuntó a la mujer con el filo. La espada brilló con más intensidad y la cegó; el fulgor duró unos pocos segundos y cuando todo fue más visible, los hermanos admiraron con estupefacción un campo de energía que la espada había creado en torno a Lin. Ella, a sabiendas de que no tenía oportunidad contra ellos, y de que tenía la posibilidad de irse, montó su caballo y se alejó a galope tendido.

Satsujin exhaló con alivio. Aquella mujer de nombre Lin había podido escapar de su hermana. Sólo pensaba que debería buscarla otra vez, algo dentro de él deseaba verla nuevamente.


	4. Solos

**4: Solos**

Sesshomaru volvió el rostro, mirando el camino que había hecho. Había tenido la sensación de que una energía muy grande se había desplegado no muy lejos de allí. Entornó la mirada, intentando concentrarse en ese poder. Lin cruzó por sus pensamientos, y luego Satsujin e Hitsuna. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Ahogó un improperio y controló su ira; era más que evidente que Lin hubiera desobedecido, era más que probable que hubiese continuado con ese viaje suicida. Si esos dos la encontraban, la asesinarían.

—Jaken —habló—, quiero que continúes hacia el norte.

—¿Y usted qué hará, amo Sesshomaru?

No respondió, simplemente se marchó de allí. Se movió con gran agilidad, de repente inquieto por el bienestar de Lin; sentía una opresión en el pecho que no podía explicarse. Tenía la necesidad de saber si se encontraba a salvo.

Galopó por largo rato, el pelaje de su caballo estaba completamente mojado por el sudor y fue su cansancio lo que determinó la interrupción de la carrera. Lin lo dejó descansar. El campo de la espada había desaparecido pero se encontraban muy lejos de aquel sitio donde había tenido el infortunio de toparse con aquellos seres.

Esa tal Hitsuna era sin lugar a dudas una asesina que gozaba de su trabajo. Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que su hermano no había querido lastimarla en ningún momento. Tal vez su táctica era hacerla confiar en él para arrebatarle a Benzaiten; aunque con el descubrimiento de que ellos no podían sujetarla sin ser heridos, era probable que desistieran de ello. Ahora seguramente querrían matarla por haber representado un contratiempo.

Qué más daba. Morir antes o después. Tarde o temprano llegaría su día, de una forma u otra. Después de todo, no volvería a ver a sus amigos. Eso era lo único que lamentaba.

Permaneció más alejado que la última vez, no quería que aquel sable advirtiera su presencia. Desde aquella distancia podía sentir su fragancia. Se dijo que la observaría unos momentos, tan sólo unos pocos. No podía perder el tiempo con ella, tenía youkais que asesinar.

Se sentó en el suelo, agotada de repente. Dos meses sin nada interesante para destacar y en unas pocas horas había visto más de lo que podía manejar. ¿Por qué había tenido que ver a Sesshomaru si terminaría por alejarse definitivamente de él? El dolor de aquella revelación era atroz. Porque lo amaba, tanto que no le cabía en el pecho. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella?

Le ganó la angustia y le ganaron las lágrimas. Otra vez.

Lin no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Aquella mujer le hacía sentir cosas que antes no había sentido; como impotencia, en ese caso, por verla llorar. Desconocía el motivo y le encolerizaba contemplar el hecho de que no había nada que pudiera hacer. No debería estar con ella, si esos youkais descubrían que la conocía, la utilizarían en su contra y verla en peligro era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Detestaba verla llorar. Por qué tenían que pasar esas cosas. ¿Dónde estaba su frialdad, su mente calculadora y despiadada? ¿Por qué no era capáz de apreciar aquella escena y sentir nada? ¿Qué rayos eran esos sentimientos?

Cerró el puño con fuerza.

De sus labios escapó su nombre. Un débil y lastimoso:

—Sesshomaru —y entre sollozos, dejaba escapar su tristeza—, maldito seas.

—Lin. —susurró, vencido por su llanto.

Odiaba con todo su ser no saber qué demonios ocurría con él. El gran Sesshomaru no era así; era objetivo, era táctico, juicioso, inteligente y estratega. Él siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo, cuándo y dónde. Pero las respuestas y las posibilidades en aquella situación se habían condensado a una única cosa, algo que él consideraba insignificante y prejuicioso, algo gigante que iba más allá de su comprensión, como bien se había percatado. Esa cosa, ese sentimiento de humanos, era lo que lo estaba convirtiendo en un ser piadoso y complaciente.

Era amor.

Sólo que él, el gran Sesshomaru, no lo sabía todavía.

En ese instante, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, apareció uno de los asesinos. Ella, la que había sido herida gravemente en su orgullo, la que buscaba venganza, la que quería la muerte de esa humana en sus manos.

—¡¿Cómo no te maté cuando tuve la oportunidad?! —exclamó Hitsuna, tomando a Lin por entera sorpresa.

Incluso Sesshomaru fue tomado con la guardia baja, porque abstraído en la contemplación de Lin, no la había sentido acercarse.

Todo fue tan rápido. Ella, la homicida, se aproximó con sorprendente velocidad a Lin, tomándola por el cuello y alzándola con salvajismo. Reía en su cara, disfrutando de su momento de gloria. Lin sentía que se le escapaba la vida, ya no podía respirar. Y antes de perder el conocimiento, su mente le jugó una mala pasada, porque creyó ver a Sesshomaru aparecer por detrás de Hitsuna. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

Sesshomaru clavó su mano en el torso de Hitsuna, exparciendo todo el veneno que fue capáz. Ella soltó a Lin inmediatamente, ya se sentía débil y no tuvo la fuerza para defenderse, fue entonces cuando el autor terminó su labor con el poder de Bakusaiga. Sólo después de ese episodio tan fugaz, Sesshomaru advirtió que la espada de Lin había estado vibrando y destellando; pero cuando mató finalmente a Hitsuna, el sable cesó sus acciones.

Observó el cuerpo inerte de Hitsuna, aquella youkai que lo hizo temblar de miedo al pensar que acabaría definitivamente con la vida de Lin. La miró con infinito desprecio y se alejó, para aproximarse a Lin, que yacía inconciente sobre la hierba. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la cargó en sus brazos; prestó suma atención a sus facciones, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba así de cerca de ella. Era sencillamente hermosa. Comenzó a caminar, seguido por el caballo. Tenía que buscar un sitio seguro.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —bramó su voz, resonando en un tenebroso eco que atravesó la caverna en cuestión de segundos.

—Sesshomaru acabó con su vida, padre.

—¿Estás seguro que fue él?

—Sí.

—Tu trabajo será vengar la muerte de tu hermana, Satsujin. También quiero que me traigas a esa humana; si Sesshomaru la defendió es porque significa algo para él. Ella será la herramienta que utilizaremos encontra de ese maldito.

—Sí, padre.

¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer? Tenerla consigo sólo complicaría la situación; ya era seguro que esos youkais supieran que había asesinado a Hitsuna protegiendo a una humana. Pero desafortunadamente ella no era cualquier humana, era la única por la que él se preocupaba. Si asesinarlos a todo significaba la salvación de Lin, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No vacilaría.

Aún permanecía dormida y él la observaba desde la distancia. Estaba confundido respecto a lo que le sucedía cuando la tenía cerca; qué era lo que le pasaba, era tan raro. ¿Qué le diría cuando despertara? ¿Con qué cara le diría que había sido un cobarde al dejarla sola, sabiendo las consecuencias? Porque sus temores habían sido confirmados. Aquellos asesinos estaban tras ella ahora también.

La había involucrado en una batalla cruenta. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso?

Esperó a que despertara y eso sólo ocurrió unas horas más tarde. Estaban cerca del mediodía y con el sol vigoroso sobre sus cabezas, Lin comenzó a dar las primeras señales de que estaba volviendo en sí. Sesshomaru había visto las marcas rojas y sangrantes en su cuello, era claro que Hitsuna había utilizado sus potentes garras, lo que no comprendió fue por qué no empleó el veneno.

Le dolía la cabeza y las marcas en su cuello eran lacerantes. Tocó con delicadeza la zona afectada pero prefirió no intentarlo nuevamente, aquel daño era mayor del que aparentaba. Se incoroporó lentamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza debido al dolor de cabeza y trató de recordar que había sido exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Y lo primero que vino a su mente fue aquel espectro, aquella imagen burla de su cabeza: Sesshomaru. No pudo haber sido él, él se había marchado, la había dejado, se habían dicho adiós terminantemente, de una manera extraña, pero había sido definitivo.

Se puso de pie con parsimonia. Su caballo estaba cerca de allí pero el lugar era otro, se sintió desconcertada por el cambio de geografía. Miró en torno suyo, analizando el área y vio, de pie, tan impactante, en silencio y bajo la sombra de un árbol a Sesshomaru. La miraba en silencio, inalterable, con unos ojos afilados llenos de nada, sólo duda y preocupación.

—Creí haberte dicho que regresaras a la aldea. —dijo con un tono de voz que le provocó un escalofrío.

—Desafortunadamente ya no obedezco tus órdenes. —tenía ganas de correr a sus brazos y sentirlo cerca suyo, pero controló cada impulso.

Sesshomaru se enfadó y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se posicionó para acercarse y así lo hizo. Caminó lenta y peligrosamente hacia ella, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. No podía creer en lo que se había convertido Lin; los años no habían sido tan amables como pensó.

—Por tus caprichos pudiste haber muerto hoy. —habló con la voz afilada, estaba enfurecido.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó, ignorando su comentario— Eran como… tú.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, entre menos supiera, mejor. Pero hasta qué punto sería capáz de dejarla en la ignorancia, ella era astuta y buscaría la manera de averiguar todo lo que quisiera. También sabía que aquel no sería el último encuentro que tuvieran con el enemigo; ese tal Satsujin la había dejado con vida, no había intentando nada en contra de ella. Eso le hizo sospechar.

—Regresa a la aldea, Lin. —ordenó.

—Basta de huír, deja de evadir la explicación que me debes y no olvides que no he sido yo quien comentió los errores. No merezco que me trates así.

—Ser valiente no lo es todo —comenzó— y ser habladora no te mantendrá a salvo. Estoy seguro de que provocaste a esa mujer y mira a dónde te llevó. Creí que morirías.

—¿Te preocupaste por mí? —preguntó en una voz apenas audible.

Él la miró otra vez con aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto la hacían desvariar. En su contemplación, se percató de que nada ocurría en su cerebro, que cuando estaba cerca de ella, que cuando sentía su aroma, su mente se calmaba y la tempestad se convertía en paz. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón regresar a la normalidad, y de a poco liberaba la presión de los puños. Relajó los hombros y suspiró.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó, con una modulación más sosegada.

—En ti. —automáticamente se reprochó por haberse dejado hechizar por sus encantos. Se ruborizó sobremanera y agachó la mirada, avergonzada.

Sesshomaru permanecía en estado de sosiego y fue por ello que no apreció de primera mano la declaración tan espotánea de Lin. Pero a los pocos segundos su corazón envió el mensaje al cerebro y sintió un ligero estremecimiento por toda su espalda. Había estado pensando en él; el significado de aquellas palabras escaban su comprensión, nuevamente. Él también pensaba en ella, más de lo que acostumbraba, pero eso qué quería decir. Tampoco lo sabía.

Lo que hizo a continuación no fue por una desición que haya tomado él mismo, sino algo más, una voz en su cabeza que le decía exactamente cómo proceder. Fue por eso que con una mano sujetó el rostro delicado de Lin y lo elevó, para observar los detalles de sus facciones con más cuidado, y cuando finalizó aquella apresiación, acercó sus labios a los de ella y el resto no supo por qué se dio.

Sintió el sabor dulce de su boca y fue como una exploción dentro de su pecho que no había experimentado nunca. Ella correspondía con ternura, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para sentirlo con más afán. Él se descubrió sujetándola con más firmeza, sintiendo su fragancia tan característica, dejándose embelesar por las caricias de su cabello, que se movía sereno con la brisa suave del mediodía.

La besaba porque tenía la necesidad, porque su mente y su corazón la pedían a gritos. No quería que aquella experiencia acabase jamás, que los recibieran la luna y las estrellas, y luego el sol, y que por siempre así fuera. Ellos dos besándose, sin nada que preocuparse, sin temores, sin separaciones.

Aquello tenía que ser amor. Nada había más grande que ese sentimiento que hubiera impulsado a Lin a abandonar la seguridad y la regularidad de la aldea. Sólo el amor podría ser capáz de reunirlos, después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto dolor, y que ambos tuvieran la necesidad de no alejarse el uno del otro nunca más.

—Ya no quiero perderte de vista. —le dijo, una vez que se separaron.

Ella sonrió, y vio de nuevo la ternura y el afecto desinteresado en su rostro. Lin volvía a ser la de antes, al menos frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento, sumido en la más perfecta atmósfera, sintió una presencia oculta tras los arboles y arbustos. Se posicionó delante de Lin y permaneció en silencio.

—No voy a hacerles nada. —dijo la voz de una mujer.

—Entonces deja de ocultarte. —espetó con dureza.

De entre las sombras salió otra youkai, vestía ropas oscuras y ocultaba su cabello en una amplia capucha negra; estaba desarmada y parecía como si se estuviese ocultando de alguien.

—Vengo a advertirles. —habló.

—¿Soy yo o estás traicionando a tu familia?

—No comparto los ideales de mi familia.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya saben que asesinaste a Hitsuna —comenzó sin vacilaciones—. También que proteges a esta humana y la utilizarán para arrebatarte tu espada.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada porque no confiaba en ella, aunque no creía que aquellas palabras estuviera muy alejadas de la realidad.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los encuentren y los maten.

La youkai dio por finalizado su comunicado y se fue.


	5. Detrás del odio

**5: Detrás del odio**

Hacía muchos siglos, tiempo antes de que InuYasha naciera, Inu No Taisho supo compartir sus vastos dominios con Raibaru, un youkai que se jactaba de ser tan podeoroso como el mismísimo General Perro. En un principio, su convivencia había sido pacífica hasta que las rivalidades se manifestaron entre ellos. Raibaru había querido arrebatarle el territorio a Inu No Taisho y éste, creyendo que un enfrentamiento en el campo de batalla podía ser evitado, lo desterró junto con su familia.

Raibaru sembró su odio por Inu No Taisho en su desendencia, jurando que su enemistad trascendería a través de las generaciones posteriores. Sin embargo, al morir el General Perro y habiendo Raibaru perdido su oportunidad de vengenza, traspasó su odio a Sesshomaru, siendo éste aún muy joven para tomar aquella responsabilidad. Tiempo después, cuando les llegara el rumor de que el gran youkai Sesshomaru habría de adquirir una poderosa arma, superando a su padre en fuerza, Raibaru tomaría aquello como una oportunidad. Hasta que escuchara que él, quien no tenía nada que ver con aquellos problemas arcaicos, había sido el autor de la muerte de su hija.

Desde entonces habían intentado darle caza, sin éxito. Sesshomaru siempre supo de su existencia, mas no había conocido a Satsujin y a Hitsuna hasta hacía seis años, cuando ambos quisieron enfrentarlo. Tsuki, la menor de Raibaru, había conseguido de cierta forma frustrar los intentos de su familia de matar a Sesshomaru y robarle a Bakusaiga; el motivo, ignorado totalmente por Sesshomaru, era un sentimiento, un amor que la había acompañado siempre, desde aquella primera vez que lo vio, en la época de la paz entre sus padres.

Pero Sesshomaru no sabía la historia detrás de su persecución, tampoco conocía a Tsuki, aquella mensajera que lo había estado protegiendo por años; desconocía a sus hermanos, Satsujin e Hitsuna. Él sólo veía que querían robarle su espada y que anhelaban su muerte, y con eso, para él era más que suficiente. No creía necesario exigir una explicación, porque aquellos seres, de su misma raza, le hacían pensar que eran inferiores por sus ridíuculas aspiraciones. Se sumaba, a esto eso, su odio y deseo de acabar con la vida de Lin y aquello era definitivamente algo que Sesshomaru no toleraría.

—¿La conocías? —preguntó Lin, incapáz de camuflar su curiosidad.

—No.

—Porque ella parecía conocerte a ti.

El comentario captó ligeramente la atención de Sesshomaru.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Tal vez sea que reconozco a una mujer enamorada cuando la veo.

Sesshomaru la miró sorprendido.

—Me parece improbable. —señaló.

—¿Mi poder de percepción o que esa mujer esté enamorada de ti?

Nuevamente, una pregunta que lo desconcertaba.

—Creo en el "sexto sentido" femenino, por lo tanto, admito que tal vez tengas razón. En cuanto a esa mujer, difícilmente creo que ame a alguien que no conozca.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te conoce?

—Porque yo no la conozco a ella.

—Argumento insuficiente. —sonrió, triunfante.

—Acabas de escuchar que quieren matarte —dijo—. Sin embargo, te ves feliz.

Lin sonrió más ampliamente. Ella estaba sentada sobre una roca y él la observaba de pie, desde aquella altura y con el sol sobre el rostro que lo hacía ver admirablemente magnífico. No importaba cuánto intentara ocultar sus sentimientos, no sería capáz de luchar contra aquel ímpetu que hacía latir su corazón a una velocidad suprahumana. Él, empero, se veía inalterable, parecía un espectro hermoso, de ojos fijos y facciones impávidas.

—¿Acaso tú no eres feliz?

Sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era intrincada; vio un ligero cambio en su expresión.

—Cuanto estoy contigo me siento diferente. ¿Te refieres a eso?

Esa era la forma de Sesshomaru de decir que sí, que era tan feliz como ella.

—Quien se alegrará de verte será Jaken. —habló él nuevamente.

—Entonces vayamos con él.

—¡Lin! —exclamó con toda su fuerza, corriendo hacia ella y saltando a su cuello para abrazarla— ¡Haz crecido tanto!

—Jaken, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Han pasado tantos años, amo bonito, yo disfrutaba cuidar de ella.

—¿En serio, señor Jaken? —sonrió Lin— Siempre pensé que me cuidaba porque él se lo ordenaba.

Lo señaló con un desdén fingido, dibujando una sonrisa pícara. Jaken analizó aquella escena peculiar. La miró a ella con atención y luego a su amo.

—Amo bonito, ¿acaso usted…?

—Vamos. —interrumpió él, comenzando a caminar.

Se preguntó infinidad de veces si sería capáz de matarla cuando la tuviera frente a sus ojos. Antes habría sido una tarea sencilla, porque antes lo hacía por un sencillo disfrute, antes cazar humanos contribuía a su diversión. No obstante, aquella mujer había despertado un particular interés en él; le había bastado una señera mirada para cautivarlo de manera profunda. Sus ojos lo habían deslumbrado, su valentía le hicieron sentir respecto hacia ella.

El ocaso se le antojó propicio. Necesitaba de su soledad y de sus reflexiones. ¿Cómo haría para no decepcionar a su familia sin matar a la mujer que de a poco le robaba el corazón?

Lin le indicó a Meiyo, su caballo, el camino de regreso a la aldea; el animal supo a dónde debía ir y así lo hizo. Ella ya no podía volver, no podía guiar a los youkais hasta donde estaban sus amigos y tampoco podía estar sola. Sesshomaru llegó a la resolución de que se quedaría con él, cerca, donde pudiera protegerla, hasta que aquello se solucionara. El tiempo que tomaría llegar a esa instancia era totalmente subjetivo. Podían pasar dos días o diez años.

Pero mientras la tuviera con él, el tiempo se convertía en una irrelevancia.

Jaken observaba a Lin caminar junto a su amo. Era una situación peculiar, atípica y hasta improbable. No recordaba haber visto a Lin tratar al amo Sesshomaru como un igual, o dirigirse a él sin el respeto que merecía; tampoco conseguía evocar un momento en la historia que le indicara que a su amo no le molestara aquella insolencia; sin embargo, no parecía irritarle. Es más, de tanto en tanto lo pillaba mirándola y viceversa.

_Quién lo hubiera imaginado._

—¡Satsujin!

Lo ignoró completamente mientras caminaba, sabiendo con total exactitud qué significaba que lo estuvieran buscando. Las cosas no dejaban de complicarse.

—Satsujin. —lo llamó nuevamente, ya caminando junto a él.

—No vayas a decirme que te envió mi padre, Takeshi.

Y su silencio se lo dijo todo.

—Pensó que tal vez la ausencia de Hitsuna te afectaría.

Satsujin lo miró con incredulidad, totalmente escéptico. Aquella era una garrafal y gorda mentira. Si su padre había decidido que tuviera compañía, era porque no confiaba en sus aptitudes. Lo cierto es que su fuerza no se comparaba con la de Sesshomaru, pero eso su padre todavía no lo sabía; lo que le preocupaba era que Takeshi fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como dar el parte al jefe y que atando cabos descubriera su interés por la humana que debían secuestrar. Y dar muerte, lo cual era una mera consecuencia.

—Estoy bien, puedes decirle eso.

—Insisto.

—Si desde un principio habías decidido hablarme con engaños, podrías haber elaborado una mentira mejor.

Su primo liberó una risa.

—Disuculpa mi atrevimiento, yo sólo sigo órdenes.

—Claro que sí. —repuso con sarcasmo.

Los días transcurrían con parsimonia, mesurados. Fueron días en los que sabían que eran asechados, que sus cabezas tenía precio; días de reflexión por parte de Sesshomaru, porque no faltaron sus conjeturas respecto al motivo que había tenido aquel youkai de nombre Satsujin para no perjudicar a Lin cuando tuvo la posibilidad.

Días en los que despertaban y se encontraban solos, ellos dos, entre raíces de árboles que jugaban a ser lechos de amor, testigos silenciosas de una demostración magnánima de un sentimiento que seguía siendo una experiencia nueva para ambos. Sesshomaru jamás pensó que existiera una sensación tan magnífica como aquella, nunca imaginó que deseara sentir la piel de Lin contra la suya. Se sorprendía de sí mismo buscando sus labios en el ocaso, buscando entrelazar sus manos con las de ella, buscando amarla en el sobrecogedor silencio de la noche, iluminados tímidamente por la luna.

Mas, aquel no era el viaje perfecto de su idilio. Sesshomaru debía enfrentar sus enemigos, pero temía en las consecuencias de descuidar a Lin.

—Mi espada creó un campo de energía cuando me enfrenté a Hitsuna.

—¿Crees que pueda hacerlo otra vez?  
—No lo sé —confesó—, pero podría intentarlo.

Pero por más que dedicó horas a la concentración para recrear aquella excepcional condición, no tuvo éxito.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo ella.

—La primera vez que te vi—habló él—, yo estaba oculto en los árboles y tu espada me apuntó directamente.

—Benzaiten estuvo indicándome el camino por largo rato, hasta que me topé contigo. —reflexionó Lin.

—Amo, ¿recuerda que el Báculo de Dos Cabezas también nos señaló el camino?

Sesshomaru lo pensó más detenidamente. Había una posibilidad en su cabeza, pero le pareció inverosímil y absurda.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Existe la posibilida de que tu espada y el báculo hayan querido que nuestros caminos se cruzaran?

Era hasta ridículo intentar concebir una idea así, pero no podían descartarla.

Lin explicó cuáles eran las cualidades de Benzaiten y cómo la había ayudado cuando habían criaturas que se aproximaban a ella. Habló de las vibraciones y los destellos, sus colores y cómo por sí sola había levitado hasta su mano para crear aquel campo de energía cuando se enfrentó a Hitsuna.

Sesshomaru pensó que aquella era sin lugar a dudas un arma muy útil. Iba a preguntar, para confirmar, si había sido obra de Totousai, cuando lo que había estado esperando finalmente ocurrió.

—Así que tú eres Sesshomaru —habló la voz de Takeshi, apareciendo tranquilamente, a paso pausado—. Debo confesar que es un honor.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —espetó, posicionándose lentamente delante de Lin.

—Takeshi, primo de la mujer que asesinaste.

Lin tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo no cerraba allí, no podía ser que aquel hombre hubiera aparecido solo, algo estaba demasiado mal. Comenzó a mirar en torno suyo, preocupada de repente. Sabía que Sesshomaru era el más fuerte, pero si era él contra diez, sería imposible, la cifra hablaba por sí sola.

—Veo que el rumor de la humana es totalmente cierto —sonrió, comenzando a jugar—. Lamento informarte, Sesshomaru, que tendré que llevarla conmigo.

Sesshomaru liberó una risa cínica.

—¿Realmente crees poder conmigo?

—Oh, no. Yo no. Pero todos ellos sí.

Cinco youkais aparecieron de improvisto; uno se encargó de quitar a Jaken y a Ah-Un del camino, cuatro serían la distracción de Sesshomaru y Takeshi, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a ensuciarse las manos, sería quien tomaría a Lin y se la llevaría.

—Piénsalo muy bien, Sesshomaru —le escuchó decir antes de desaparecer—. Ya sabes qué es lo que queremos y también qué pasará si no cumples.

Escuchó el grito de Lin que iba alejándose, la escuchó gritar su nombre y él se sintió impotente, incapáz de deschacerse de sus adversarios. Con el látigo de su dedo, logró matar a uno, los demás escaparon. Y con ellos iban Lin. Ni siquiera pudo ver el pánico en su rostro, no pudo siquiera mirarla para demostrarle que la buscaría, que la encontraría y que mataría todo aquel que osara dañarla. No pudo darle esa seguridad.

Buscó a Jaken rápidamente con la mirada y lo vio salir de entre los arbutos, al igual que Ah-Un. Ellos estaban bien, él estaba bien, pero Lin… Lin había sido secuestrada, Lin corría peligro… Su corazón latía desenfrenado. Tenía miedo.

Sesshomaru tenía miedo.


	6. El enemigo

**6: El enemigo**

Despertó. Todo le daba vueltas, el olor en el ambiente era muy fuerte, estaba muy oscuro y se sintió espantosamente sola. La certeza de que estaba a la merced de sus enemigos le hizo pensar que sus minutos estaban contados, que su vida se había reducido, en ese momento, a una cruel cuenta regresiva. Percibió algo sorprendida que estaba sobre una superficie amplia y blanda, confortable y había mantas de pieles. Sintió las diferentes texturas bajo su mano, contrariada. No comprendía por qué era tratada con tanta condescendencia, ella no dejaba de ser una prisionera.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí —dijo una voz femenina en las tinieblas—. Los captivos son tratados como inferiores, generalmente. No estilamos a la amabilidad cuando se trata de rehenes. Esto es sin duda cortesía de mi hermano.

Lin hizo una relación rápida y las primeras personas que cruzaron su cabeza fueron Hitsuna, a quien creía muerta, y Satsujin. Pero no podía ser posible, aquella voz no era la de Hitsuna, y si la memoria no le fallaba, tenía que pertenecer a esa joven que se había acercado a ellos en aquella oportunidad para advertirles sobre las intenciones de su familia.

La silueta comenzó a moverse en la penumbra y prendió una vela.

—Mi nombre es Tsuki.

—Tú eres la misma mujer que…

—Sí, soy yo quien les dijo que esto ocurriría. Creí habérselos advertido.

—Todo fue muy rápido y eran muchos contra Sessho-

—Lo imaginé —le interrumpió—. Pero presta atención, porque quien vendrá más tarde no será tan comunicativo ni comprensivo contigo.

Lin temió lo peor.

—Vendrá mi padre —comenzó— por lo que tendré la delicadeza de darte ciertas indicaciones. No debes morir y si intentas algo en contra de él, te asesiará sin vacilar.

Lin asintió.

—No lo mires directamente a los ojos, no respondas a sus insultos o amenazas, no des explicaciones que no te pida y sobretodo, sé sumisa. Comprendo que no eres muy callada, pues eso te jugará en contra. Procura verte dósil, si no irritas a mi padre, no te matará y me dará tiempo a buscar una forma para sacarte de aquí.

—¿Piensas ayudarme? —preguntó, totalmente asombrada.

—Ya te lo dije, no debes morir. —y antes de que Lin pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Tsuki salió de aquella extraña habitación, dejando sólo pánico y dudas.

Tsuki atravesó el extenso patio del palacio, arrastrando los pliegues de su junihitoe, sintiendo el resplandor de sus sedas y la suavidad de aquellos magníficos telares. Sentía las miradas curiosas en su espalda, podía escuchar sus habladurías, pero se dijo que las ignoraría. Alimentar su odio de nada le serviría. Mas, no podía desechar la idea de que estaba poniendo su credibilidad en una cuerda floja. Tantas visitas a la prisionera creaban especulaciones.

—Tuve que inventar una serie de argumentos para no tener que escuchar sus comentarios. —dijo la voz de su hermano en cuanto entró.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que tus cordialidades lo harían pensar? —se arodilló en el extremo opuesto del cuarto, frente a su hermano.

—Pensé que no me cuestionaría. —admitió.

—Dale tiempo, algún día entenderá que nuestra hermana ya no está y te dará el lugar que te corresponde. Mas, no pretendas convertirte en un soberano, nuestro padre aún vive, hermano, no me hagas recordártelo.

Satsujin no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba cómodamente sentado junto a la ventana, se había despojado de su armadura, de su espada y llevaba su largo cabello plateado suelto. Había estado admirando los colores del patio, deleitándose con aquella belleza muda que tanto le gustaba. Todas y cada una de las flores le recordaban a aquella humana, la misma que tenía cautiva.

Sin embargo, su secuestro no había sido como lo imaginó, ya que él no tuvo parte en aquel suceso por demás exagerado y escandaloso; un hecho típico de su primo, aquel ser alborotador que se atribuía cuestiones que no le competían, como la autoridad que no poseía. Satsujin se veía en la difícil necesidad de soportar sus juegos y su negligencia por un "especial" pedido de su padre.

Ah, la familia. Una de las cuestiones más arbitrarias de la vida.

—¿Pudiste verla?

—La humana esta bien —y agregó:—. Cómoda.

—Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ella tras ese episodio tan denigrante que nuestro primo se encargó de comandar.

—Se supone que nuestra familia odia a los humanos —comentó—. Se supone que debemos ser crueles con ellos y se supone que tu…

—Sí, Tsuki, lo sé. Pero no puedo.

—No te preocupes, hermano —sonrió—. Puedes confiar en mi.

—No puedo tener secretos contigo.

—Absolutamente no.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de recorrer la estancia. Hacía muchas horas que estaba allí, en su claustro, en silencio, con temores y preguntas que no hacían más que arremolinarse en su cabeza. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a hacer Sesshomaru, esperaba que mantuviera la cabeza fría, como siempre, y que se abstuviera de aparecer por aquellos rumbos. Él era el más fuerte, de eso nadie dudaba, pero, ¿qué sería él contra tantos youkais?

Se acercó a la mesa donde Tsuki había encendido la vela, ésta aún seguía allí, consumiéndose. Lin se identificó con aquella sensación, sintió el fuego extinguir su mente; por momentos creía que se paralizaría de temor, en otras, que aún habían esperanzas. Pero el optimismo era esporádico y siempre débil. Entonces recordaba que aquella mujer quería ayudarla y una pizca de ilusión hacía aparición. Pero, ¿debía confiar en ella?

—Aún no me queda claro cómo es que alguien como Sesshomaru pudiese despertar una simpatía tan patética por una humana.

Lin se volvió violentamente al escuchar aquella nueva voz, tan grave y profunda, tan cavernosa y fría. Había una figura tras la puerta corrediza, el hombre era muy alto y su porte altivo: despertó el miedo en ella de manera casi automática. Sabía que se trataba del padre de Tsuki y procuró hacer uso de aquellos consejos que había recibido.

Raibaru deslizó la puerta y entró en la habitación. Sus ojos ámbar emanaban desprecio y aberración; su deseo era asesinarla, era _hacerlo_ pagar por su osadía de quebrantar su código de manera tan burda. ¿Cómo podía el youkai más poderoso permitirse semejante ultraje?

—Los humanos no son más que un desperdicio —continuó—, para lo único que sirven es para hacer de nuestras horas algo menos aburrido.

Lin se alejaba y su nuevo visitante se paseaba por el lugar, prestando especial atención en el lecho de pieles; frunció el ceño, pensando que el insensato de su hijo, su mismísimo heredero, no hacía más que cometer error tras error. Contemplaciones con los humanos… Tan solo en un mundo donde él no existiera. Aquello le enfurecía muchísimo. No controló su descontento y de un manotazo hizo que la mesita con la vela cruzara la habitación, pasando frente a los ojos atemorizados de Lin, quien observaba la escena en total afonía.

—No pienses que serás tratada como princesa —afirmó—. Tus comodidades son tan sólo el preámbulo al destino que te tengo reservado, y puedes estar segura de que no será entre pieles.

Salió de la habitación, intentando no destruír nada a su paso, dejando a Lin en un corazón acelerado de temor y con las esperanzas perdidas.

El cautiverio de Lin se extendió un par de días y Sesshomaru se descubrió sin ideas. Tampoco conseguía dar con esos youkais, la información que había recibido hacía tiempo no era real y los amplios territorios parecían no acabar nunca; no los encontraba y ya temía lo peor. Bakusaiga dejó de importarle en ese momento, estaba más que dispuesto a entregarla, nada le valía si el precio de conservarla era la vida de Lin.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada observándome? —quiso saber, de espaldas a una arboleda, mirando la puesta de sol.

—Exactamente eso, observándote.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a responder tus preguntas.

Sesshomaru se volvió. Tsuki era sin dudas una criatura peculiar, de singular belleza e indescifrable carácter. Allí estaba de pie, nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, dispuesta a entablar una charla más que amena con él, olvidando el detalle de que la prioridad número uno del youkai más fuerte se encontraba captiva bajo los comandos de su familia, cuyos miembros estaba dispuesto a asesinar.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Mientras esté bajo mi exclusiva tutela, perfectamente.

—¿Quién demonios era aquel sujeto que apareció?

—Takashi. Seguramente querrás deshacerte de él.

—Es el primero en mi lista.

—No puedo juzgarte.

—No aceptaría tus juicios de cualquier manera.

Tsuki sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Me parece razonable.

Sesshomaru tenía la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle qué se traía entre manos y a qué debía tan patética y desmesurada amabilidad. Le parecía sospechoso; todos aquellos youkais le parecían sospechosos. Aquellas cosas que siempre esperó de su parte, no ocurrieron. Uno había perdonado la vida de Lin, la otra lo ayudaba. No sabía qué más esperar.

—No permitiré que la maten.

—Confío en que sabes que haré si eso ocurre.

—Absolutamente.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó de pronto, tomándola con la guardia baja.

—Creo que la sentencia que cayó sobre ti fue una tropelía por parte de mi padre y me siento en deuda.

—Siéntente en deuda con tu padre, ya que es a él a quien debes lealtad —dijo—. Además, asesiné a quien creo significaba algo para ti.

—Hitsuna fue una buena hermana, pero era demasiado peligrosa. No medía sus actos y tampoco reparaba en consecuencias; representaba una amenaza para todos.

Sesshomaru no respondió pero llegó a la conclusión de que le había hecho un favor; sin embargo, el motivo que había expuesto no le pareció suficiente, hasta le pareció que había ocultado algo más.

—Deduzco ahora que Satsujin es tu hermano —comenzó—. ¿Qué tiene pensando hacer con Lin?

—Ha sido Satsujin quien ha tenido contemplaciones con ella y se siente apenado por lo que hizo Takashi, y cómo.

—Dudo mucho que te haya enviado para disculparse.

—Él no sabe de mis visitas clandestinos, nadie lo sabe.

—¿Qué me ocultas?

—¿Acaso piensas que te engaño?

—Eres hermana de la mujer que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Lin, y del sujeto que se apareció para llevarse algo que es mío, y no estoy hablando de Bakusaiga.

—Tus sentimientos por esa humana son grandes.

El comentario dejó a Sesshomaru sin respuesta para dar.

—Me atrevo a poner en envidencia a mi hermano y revelarte a ti que mientras él viva, ella no correrá peligro.

La declaración lo dejó estupefacto. Ahora todo tenía sentido, los motivos de Satsujin eran obvios, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Su odio hacia él no hizo más que aumentar considerablemente, pero de manera propocional también lo hizo su tolerancia. Si sería Satsujin su protector, aceptaría las condiciones.

—No pienses por un segundo en buscarnos —habló ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Ella no morirá, porque no debe, por lo que te recomiendo que busques paz y paciencia y aguardes.

—Fíjate en lo que me aconsejas, es ridículo, sé perfectamente que Lin no esta segura donde está.

—Mi padre no se acercará a ella.

—¿Qué me lo asegura?

—Mi sentimiento de mi amistad.

—¿Quién podría albergar tal sentimiento por alguien que no conoce?

—Que me haya mantenido en la ignorancia, no significa que yo no sepa quién eres.

—Siento que hay más que debería saber y te empeñas en ocultarlo.

—Tal vez deberías esperar que las circunstancias sigan su propio cause.

—Tal vez no poseo cualidades como la perseverancia cuando se trata de la vida de…

Sesshomaru guardó silencio. Tanta ventilación de emociones no le parecía apropiada, no le gustaba divulgar cuestiones que estaban supeditadas exclusivamente a su persona. Aquella no dejaba de ser una perfecta extraña, por muy desinteresada que pareciera, o que intentara demostrar.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

La respuesta que obstuvo fue su espalda y su posterior silencio. Allí no había nada más por hacer, y Tsuki decidió regresar.

Extenuada por el silencio y por las largas horas de soledad, Lin pensaba que sus esperanzas habían quedado en algún sitio lejano, fuera de esa habitación fría. Hacía dos días que Tsuki no la visitaba y por inverosímil que pareciera, su compañía silencisa había ayudado a combatir la deseperación.

—Espero sepas disculpar los inconvenientes.

Lin reconoció aquella voz, más jovial y tan afable como la de Tsuki.

—Fui secuestrada. —repuso, esperando que fuera obvio y le pareció escucharlo reír.

—No tendría que haber sido así, pero mi primo se adelantó.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí afuera?

Satsujin no esperó a que dijera algo más y entró, sintiéndose aun más cautivado por su presencia; tenía puesta las prendas que su hermana le había dado y realzaba su belleza. Sabía cuán triste estaba, pero aquello no le impidió recibirlo con una sonrisa.

—Me dijo Tsuki que esto —y señaló las pieles— fue gracias a ti.

—Algo insignificante.

—Igualmente apreciado.

Satsujin divagaba por sus ojos oscuros; deseaba profundamente poder liberarla de aquella situación. Él no buscaba una espada ajena, ni la aprobación de su padre, sólo quería saber que donde quiera que ella se encontrara, estuviera bien. Porque desde el momento en que vio aquel día en el bosque, se dijo que no encontraría el valor para hacer lo que debía, o lo que su familia esperaba que hiciera.

Porque se había enamorado de ella de forma instantánea. No obstante, su corazón ardía de celos por aquel que supo cautivar el corazón de Lin; celos porque sabía que no había nada en el universo capáz de deshacer aquel amor.

Pronto sabría por qué.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no sé cómo responder a sus reviews, lo cual no significa que no los lea, ¡LOS LEO CON EMOCIÓN! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen eternamente feliz. Espero que sigan disfrutando el fic. ¡Saludos!


	7. Anteúltimo sacrificio

Era como una fatalidad; no verla y asegurarse que su padre no había perdido la paciencia con ella era algo que se le antojaba deplorable. Y su corazón la pedía a gritos, necesitaba saber que aún respiraba, quería asegurarse de que el olor de su sangre era sólo una jugarreta de su imaginación. No dejó entrever sus emociones, jamás; se cerró ante su mirada confusa, procuró no ventilar aquello que lo hacía sentir invensible: su amor hacia ella.

Porque era él, y nadie más, quien debía darle muerte. No sería eventual, era algo que había tomado sitio en los planes de su padre para vengarse de Sesshomaru por haber tenido la osadía de acabar con la vida de su hija, su perfecta Hitsuna. Sería él, en su infinita agonía, quien tendría que abrir su cuello y… Con sus propias manos, las mismas manos que deseaban acariciarla…

—Hola otra vez. —le sonrió.

Tenía miedo de confiar en él; su sonrisa amable, sus gestos desinteresados y sus conversaciones cordiales le inspiraban recelo, pero al mismo tiempo calma. Los días continuaban su tránsito de manera abrumadora y su anhelo compungido de ver a Sesshomaru excedía de a poco su límite de cordura. Le aterraba pensar que no lo volvería a ver, que aquello terminara en su lejanía, que no tuviera la oportunidad de decirle, con una caricia silenciosa, lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Hola, Lin. —en su mano traía alimentos, como cada día.

—Debo hacerte una pregunta. —dijo en un momento del silencio que típicamente se creaba cuando estaban juntos.

—Adelante.

—¿Tu padre no cree que eres muy amable conmigo?

Satsujin sonrió.

—Se encargó de hacérmelo ver en un principio —asintió—, pero ha decisistido de sus cuestionamientos.

—¿No te parece sospechoso eso?

—Un poco. —era muy sagaz, eso le sorprendía.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no me han matado aún?

La naturalidad con la que hizo aquella pregunta lo asustó ligeramente, le dio la impresión de que ya había asumido su inminente final.

—Porque mi hermana ha intercedido por ti todo este tiempo.

Lin comenzaba a creer que tenía amigos.

—No lo comprendo.

—¿Qué?

—Su amabilidad.

Satsujin controló cada célula de su ser para no abrazarla y sentirla cerca de sí.

—Todo este conflicto lo juzgo irrazonable y arbitrario; tú no tienes la culpa de que mi padre odie a Sesshomaru, ni él de haber tenido que asesinar a Hitsuna.

—¿No lo odias por eso?

—Era ella o tú. —dijo, sin más, exponiéndose de manera parcial.

Lin comenzó a atar cabos.

—Satsujin…

—Lin, no me lo podré perdonar nunca.

—Quince días, Tsuki, ¿no te parece que he sido demasiado indulgente con esa humana?

—La benevolancia es la virtud de los grandes líderes, padre.

—Y Sesshomaru ya debería haber hecho acto de presencia.

—Considero superflua su preocupación. Él aparecerá.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que tu hermano no obedece mis órdenes —dijo, ignorando sus comentarios—. A ti te considera una gran confidente, me fío de ti para darme un veredicto cabal; dime, Tsuki, ¿puedo estar seguro de que cumplirá con lo que se le ha encomendado?

—Conoce a mí hermano, padre. Satsujin es un asesino íntegro, usted mismo se ha encargado de hacer de él alguien intachable, además contó con la guía de Hitsuna, lo cual considero una garantía impecable.

—Tienes razón —Tsuki sentía que su corazón saldría de su boca con violencia—. Debe ser mi urgente necesidad de dar por terminado este enfrentamiento… He comenzado a dudar de Satsujin.

—Puede estar tranquilo, padre, porque los resultados serán de su más absoluto agrado.

Jamás creyó que recibiría la ayuda de _su_ arma; simplemente hizo uso de la única posibilidad que vio a su alcance. Benzaiten había tomado la desición de socorrerlo, había indicado el camino con precisión y allí se encontraba él, en la lejanía, observando aquel magnánimo palacio al pie de aquella impresionante montaña.

_He llegado, Lin._

Tsuki advirtió su presencia, su poder de captación le indicaba que Sesshomaru estaba más cerca de lo que hubiese deseado. Era demasiado pronto aún. Los hechos debían seguir su cause, debían darse según el orden que el destino había previsto para ellos.

—Tsuki, reúne a todos. He de prepararlos.

—Sí, padre.

Era en ese momento o nunca. Si Sesshomaru estaba allí, no sería capáz de persuadirlo para que se alejara.

—¿De qué hablas?

La presión en su pecho era de una fuerza titánica que le quitaba de a poco la respiración, le quitaba las ganas de mantenerlo oculto; necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba decirle que a pesar de que sería él quien la enviaría al otro mundo, la amaría siempre; porque con tan poco, con escasas miradas y exiguas conversaciones ella había cautivado su ser entero. Con ella, las ganas de arrebatar vidas habían desaparecido; las noches eran ligeras y los días preciosos; con ella, sentía que aún tenía una oportunidad consigo mismo.

Iba a decirle, había juntado el valor suficiente para confesarse pero el destino hizo lo suyo e hizo aparecer a Tsuki de manera intempestiva. Entró a la habitación con extremo sigilo y miró a ambos y advirtió lo que su hermano había estado a punto de hacer.

—Nuestro padre está reuniendo a todos, eso te incluye a ti.

—Tsuki —Satsujin reparó en las advertencias que los ojos de su hermana indicaban. Se volvió hacia Lin y sonrió:—. Nos vemos pronto, Lin.

Y salió. Tsuki contempló a Lin por unos segundos y antes de que comenzaran las preguntas, se fue también: aún debía detener a Sesshomaru. Y lo sentía acercarse, podía presentir su cólera, su deseo de dar término a aquella situación. Debió escabullirse, mantenerse oculta y se alejó, sabiendo perfectamente dónde se encontraba.

—¿Qué eres? —inquirió él.

Tsuki no supo ocultar su asombro tras escuchar aquella pregunta. Su perspicacia e intuición eran irrefutables. ¿Qué había presentido que le impulsó a hacer un cuestionamiento como ese?

—Si es algo de lo que no debería tener conocimiento, puedes ignorar la pregunta.

—No debes acercarte, no podrás con todos ellos. —decidió que ignoraría la pregunta.

—Permíteme hacerte otra pregunta —su mordacidad le indicaba a Tsuki que Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a esperar otro segundo más— y ésta, espero, sepas responderla: ¿Acaso creíste que obedecería tus recomendanciones así sin más?

—No prescisamente —repuso rápidamente—, pero te considero juicioso y prudente; no habría pensando nunca que fueras capáz de acceder a una misión suicida.

—No consideraría _suicida_ mi desición de entrengar mi vida voluntariamente, si a cambio Lin se salva.

Tsuki pensó en _sus_ sentimientos y en todo ese tiempo que los había mantenido ocultos, reprimidos en la concavidad de su alma. Le dolía profundamente saber que el corazón de Sesshomaru le pertenecía a esa humana. Sin embargo, ella anhelaba su felicidad y si eso incluía a esa muchacha, que así fuera, ella estaba dispuesta a ser partícipe de esa alegría, aunque fuese de forma indirecta.

—Esto va más allá de ti, incluso de esa humana —Tsuki advirtió cómo él fruncía el ceño cuando la llamaba _humana_—, se trata de algo que debe hacer mi hermano.

—No me veo en posición de esperar a que tus problemas familiares se solucionen.

—Sesshomaru, por favor.

—¡Satsujin, eras tú a quien aguardábamos! —sonrió su padre.

Él, por su lado, anhelaba profundamente que aquella no fuera _la _noche. No _debía_ ser la noche. No podría. Pero la presencia de todos sus compañeros era un claro indicio.

—Ésta será la noche en que haremos pagar a Sesshomaru por su tropelía —continuó Raibaru—, ésta será la noche en que acabes con la vida de esa humana, ese será el precio que deba pagar.

Satsujin quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Su padre prosiguió:

—Ven, hijo, acompáñame.

Puso el brazo sobre los hombros de su único hijo varón y caminaron los dos fuera de aquella caverna fría, cruzaron la estancia, el gran Raibaru con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose triunfador cuando aún no había ocurrido nada. Halagaba a Satsujin, le hablaba de su indiscutible grandeza, llegada hasta él a través de siglos y siglos de grandes generaciones; le recordaba constantemente quién era, de quién era hijo.

Satsujin, empero, se dejó consumir por su culpa muda.

Era como si lo supiera. Aquella sensación no podía significar algo distinto; ese vacío en el pecho era el llamado de la muerte. Le carcomía por dentro reconocerse sola. Sesshomaru no estaba allí, él se encontraba lejos…

_Aquel había sido un palacio bellísimo, los vestigios eran claros. Su abandono había sido propicio para ellos. Ella había querido pasar una noche bajo algún techo y él se encontró consintiendo su capricho, habiéndose dedicado a buscar un sitio. A Lin le pareció perfecto, indistintamente del hecho de que eran ruinas._

_Estaban solos, por algún motivo desconocido habían dejado a Jaken y a Ah-Un en otra parte y era probable que no dieran con ellos, al menos no esa noche. Lin prendió un fuego y se sentó frente a él. Le era difícil, todavía, borrar la imagen de los ojos de Hitsuna de su mente, aquel odio ciego y atroz, aquel que pudo acabar con su vida._

_—¿En qué piensas?_

_Lin volvió el rostro. Él se encontraba de pie un poco más alejado, siendo iluminado por las débiles llamas, profiriéndole un aspecto enigmático, bello. No podía negar su buen parecido, empero, había más en él que le atraía, era como una energía que emanaba su semblante pétreo, algo que la embelesaba; la cautivaban su silencio y sus miradas fijas._

_—En nada._

_—Tus emociones hablan —comenzó— y me dicen que tienes miedo._

_Ella no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa._

_—¿Qué más te dicen?_

_Sesshomaru se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado._

_—No son claras._

_—El amor puede ser irracional, sí._

_Él extendió su mano y la dejó deslizarse por el cuello delicado de Lin, sintió el escalofrío que la envolvió y el estremecimiento cuando la besó. Eran en momentos como ese cuando advertía la insignificancia de la voluntad con se estaba frente a lo deseado. Había algo en ella que le hacía pensar en las cosas ínfimas de lo cotidiano, la belleza de una flor silvestre, la majestuasidad del sol en su ocaso, la magia de la luna cuando estaba llena. Veía eso y pensaba en ella._

_Su cambio había sido sustancial. Y había más, algo que le decía que aquello era algo bueno. Que nada podría haber sido mejor si ella no hubiese estado ahí para ser partícipe directa de su alegría y de ese palpitar impetuoso que tomaba control de su corazón cuando sentía su tacto._

_Y sin embargo, aquello que ella llamaba "amor" seguía siendo un auténtico misterio para él._

_¿Quién le hubiese dicho a ella que se enamoraría, y que sería con aquella intensidad? ¿Qué hubiera respondido ante tal acusación? ¿Por qué se sentía inmensamente feliz siendo que era la presa de unos demonios? Nada podía opacar aquella sensación de absoluto gozo y júbilo. No había nada en el cosmos capáz de disolver aquel deleite, aquella dicha de amar y saberse amada._

_Poder sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, las caricias de su cabello, el compás de su respiración y el contacto de sus labios nada tenía para envidiarle a las grandes y tan variadas actuaciones de la naturaleza. Su amor era magnánimo y le parecía que no había nada con el poder de susperarlo._

_Lo amaba, con cada fibra de su ser, con cada aliento y con cada lágrima._

Escuchó la risa monstruosa acercarse. Vio las dos figuras tras la puerta.

—Venga la muerte de tu hermana, Satsujin.

Lin miró los ojos brillantes y húmedos de quien sería el autor de su muerte. «Lin, no me lo podré perdonar nunca.» ¿A eso se refería? ¿Él tendría que acabar con ella? Él la miraba fijamente, lo que veía en sus ojos dorados eran agonía pero perfectamente oculta tras la dureza que la sitación requería.

—No. —dijo.

Raibaru se alejó de su hijo un paso, sin preocuparse por ocultar su descontento.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No lo haré.

Su padre cerró lo ojos, reflexionando; luego dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entiendo —caminó hacia Lin, pero sin perder la distancia—. Supongo que si no eres capáz de cumplir con tu sangre, lo haré yo.

Raibuaru cerró el espacio que lo separaba de la humana y comenzó a asfixiarla. Lin sentía que aquello era un déjà vu, una aterradora repetición de lo que había ocurrido con Hitsuna. Satsujin, por su parte, tardó demasiados segundos en reaccionar y fue su amor por ella, y nada más, lo que lo hizo actuar.

Lin cayó al suelo con violencia, quedando inconciente. Satsujin había cerrado sus ojos, sintiéndose imposibilitado de observar lo que había hecho. Sólo cuando sintió la muerte de su padre, creyó que era prudente mirar su horrible creación.

Tomó a Lin entre sus brazos y se alejó a gran velocidad de aquel sitio. Ya todos se habrían percatado de lo sucedido, el olor de la sangre era fuerte y denso, un perfecto anuncio de que el gran líder Raibaru había muerto y en manos de su mismísimo hijo.

Sesshomaru sintió la sangre, al igual que Tsuki, y en esa oportunidad no esperó instrucciones, simplemente se alejó, deseando reencontrarse con Lin. Ya no podía esperar más.


	8. El motivo

**8: El motivo**

Todo se congregaron en torno al cuerpo inerte de Raibaru. Takashi, su sobrino, fue el primero que vio en aquel acto la oportunidad perfecta para ascender entre los suyos y tomar el sitio que debería pertenecer a Satsujin. Porque, ¿quién querría al asesino del líder como nuevo monarca? Sin embargo, su ambición no sería sencilla de llevar a cabo, porque no contaría, como tampoco lo habría hecho Tsuki, con una cruenta batalla interna que prometería llevarse vidas y exponer a la vulnerabilidad la raigambre que supo regir aquel grupo.

El mismo dividido en dos bandos: a favor y en contra de Satsujin.

No tenía conciencia plena de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se planteó una y otra vez si había sido lo correcto y siempre terminaba en lo mismo: _por ella era capáz de cualquier cosa_ y ese sentimiento lo había llevado justamente a eso: a un límite, un extremo insospechado. Satsujin advirtió, no sin sentir temor de sí mismo, que ya no había nada en el universo que él no fuera capáz de hacer. Si era por ella, no tenía por qué vacilar.

Buscó rápidamente un sitio dónde poder limpiar la sangre de sus garras. Debía deshacerse del aroma de la sangre de su padre, no quería arrepentirse de su acción; porque siempre estaba ese fantasma, el de su conciencia. Tampoco sabía cómo haría para ver a su hermana a los ojos, no era sólo su padre el que había asesinado, sino el de _ella _también, la criatura más bondadosa, quien había cuidado de él, siendo que siempre debió ser al revés, su hermana menor, su mentora.

Luego recordaba el _por qué_ y respiraba tranquilo, entonces la buscaba con la mirada para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Se acercó y la acomodó cuidadosamente sobre unas raíces. Se sintió culpable, pero por haberla involucrado. Si tan sólo aquella tarde él no se hubiera acercado, si tan sólo…

_Tenía un sueño intranquilo. Despertaba, dormía y despertaba otra vez. La veía afligida, abatida por algo. Sentía curiosidad por sus verdaderos sentimientos, quería saber a qué se debían, quería ayudarla._

_ Pero debía ser cuidadoso, si Hitsuna aparecía, ella correría peligro. No quería implicarla en una guerra que no le correspondía. Tenía la certeza de que su hermana no lo encontraría, podría acercarse, tan sólo un poco… Y hablarle, sólo quizás. Quería buscar un motivo para escuchar su voz y tener la atención de su mirada. _

_ Y fue entonces, como si el universo hubiese escuchado su plegaria, que la espada de esa joven comenzó a vibrar y a emanar un destello gris oscuro; el caballo se incorporó y pareció alertarla. Ella se posicionó para defenderse pero él… él era incapáz de dañarla. Tan sólo había querido acercarse a ella._

_ —No te preocupes por mí —dijo—, no te haré nada._

_ —Entonces, ¿por qué te ocultas? —su tono de voz le indicaba que no tenía miedo, o si lo tenía, era excelente ocultándolo._

_ —Tienes razón —coincidió, saliendo de su escondite—. Me parece justa tu observación._

_ Satsujin vio la estupefacción en su mirada oscura, lo miraba como si se tratase de un espectro, de algo horrible o hermoso, no supo distinguir. Y así, con esa expresión en su rostro, se percató de su verdadera belleza, oculta tras la pesadumbre. Esa humana le arrebataría de a poco, y sin poder controlarlo, cada pedazo de alma hasta arrebatársela, enamorándolo profundamente._

Pero qué mas daba. Allí estaba ella, allí estaba él, ambos en el ojo de un huracán implacable, ellos y un sinfín de conflictos y problemas. No le importaba qué precio tendría que pagar para salvarla, lo pagaría, como ya había hecho hacía tan sólo unos intantes. No tenía límites. Era capáz de _cualquier_ cosa por ella.

Pasó un tiempo largo antes de que Lin volviera en sí. Se incorporó con lentitud, asustándose a medida que los recuerdos la recibían en su conciencia. Apenas se calmó al comprobar que no estaba en aquel palacio, lejos de las garras de aquel líder déspota. Se puso de pie, deseando no estar sola y con la pregunta en su cabeza: _¿por qué aún estaba viva?_

—¿Lin? —la voz de Satsujin la calmó sobremanera, y en un impulso corrió a sus brazos.

Él la recibió con el corazón en un puño, sobrecojido por aquel gesto y ese tacto que tanto había anhelado. Ella se dejó vencer por el pánico tardío y lloró en su pecho hasta que se sosegó por completo. Por un instante, uno muy pequeño, se creyó en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

—Discúlpame, Lin —le dijo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—, por favor perdóname.

—¿De qué hablas? —habló, separándose— Es muy claro que has sido tú quien me ha salvado. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Mi padre iba a matarte y yo… —apartó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo— yo tuve la cobardía de llevarlo hasta donde te encontrabas, totalmente indefensa.

—Satsujin —le interrumpió—, ¿qué pasó con tu padre?

Él la miró, sumido en sus ojos ahora apacibles.

—Debí hacerlo —dijo, como si debiera defenderse—, ¡iba a matarte!

—Satsujin, ¿qué hiciste? —cuestionó Lin, sintiéndose espantosamente.

—Debí matarlo, Lin, o no podría haber vivido con la tristeza de saberte exánime. No podría haber soportado nunca presenciar tu cadáver sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo al respecto. Y de hecho así fue…, intervine a tu favor.

—¿Mataste a tu padre por defenderme a mí? —no daba crédito.

—Por supuesto —Satsujin encontró un poco de convencimiento en sí mismo para dar aquella respuesta—. Yo te amo, Lin, no podría permitir que nada te pasara.

Lin, en un momento imperturbable, retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose sobrepasada por lo que acababa de escuchar. O tal vez era su enorme sorpresa, al nunca haber sospechado, o si quiera imaginado concebir tal idea. Él había sido muy amable con ella, siempre, y desde un principio. Lo creyó un amigo, un aliado, alguien que buscaba su libertad tanto como ella misma. Lo pensó como un cómplice, como un colaborador.

—No —se limitó a decir tras unos minutos mudos—, no te creo.

Satsujin dejó entrever con suma sencillez su rostro lleno de extrañeza.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cómo…?

—Mis palabras han sido sinceras —expresó—, también lo son mis sentimientos. Lin, ¿es que no he sido claro?

—Pero, ¿cómo es que…?

—Olvídalo —dijo una tercera voz, llamando la atención de ambos con violencia—, no tiene la menor importancia.

Sesshomaru ignoró su dicha de volver a ver a Lin sana y salva y se acercó a Satsujin con mucha velocidad, aferrándose a su cuello con dureza, aprisionándolo contra un árbol y elevándolo en el aire.

—¿Cómo pudiste involucrarla así? —le dijo en voz baja.

—¡Sesshomaru, déjalo!

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió implicarla en tus avaricias?

—Yo… —intentaba hablar—… hice lo que… pude…

—¡Sesshomaru, por favor, él fue quien me salvó! —Lin intentaba alejarlo, pero sabía que eso era totalmente imposible para ella.

Sesshomaru, en su momento de ceguera, advirtió un olor particular, y provenía de las manos de ese sujeto. Lo soltó sin cuidado y él cayó bruscamente al suelo.

—¿Acaso mataste a tu padre? —le preguntó— ¿Fuiste tú?

—Por supuesto que fui yo —respondió, reincorporándose—. ¡¿Qué creíse que haría?!

—Se me ocurrió que la abandonarías a su suerte.

—Eres muy incrédulo, Sesshomaru.

—Sí, una de mis grandes cualidades. —ironizó.

—Sesshomaru —habló Lin—, Satsujin me ayudó.

El aludido volcó toda su atención a ella y sin controlar su alivio, se acercó para abrazarla, sentirla en su pecho, otra vez. Sintió con profundo consuelo su calor corporal, su aroma característico y su precioso palpitar. Siempre supo que la recuperaría, pero ver concretado aquel anhelo era otra sensación. Al fin podría protegerla y se dijo que jamás la perdería de vista.

—Me alegra saber que pudieron escapar —dijo la voz de Tsuki, llamando la atención de todos—. Ahora tenemos nuevos problemas.

Satsujin sintió pánico cuando escuchó a su hermana hablar con tanta calma. Aquel viejo sentimiento de culpa lo volvía a arremeter. ¿Le pediría una explicación, lo despreciaría? Demasiado sería para él vivir con la muerte de su padre en su mente, más allá del motivo que lo impulsó a acabar con él, como para que además se sumara a su tristeza la displisencia de de Tsuki; necesitaba la comprensión y el apoyo de su hermana.

—¿Qué problemas? —preguntó Lin.

—¿Hermana? —Satsujin no se imaginaba de qué podían tratarse esos nuevos problemas, pero más le interesaba en ese momento escucharla decir algo que lo redimiera.

—Yo sabía, Satsujin —le sonrió—, que tu destino era matar a nuestro padre. No te atormentes.

—¿Cómo no pensé en ti?

—Porque no debías hacerlo.

Sesshomaru se sintió levemente cautivado por aquella repentina manifestación de debilidad por parte de Satsujin; había aceptado vivir con el calvario de su parricidio a cambio de salvar a Lin, mas, lo martirizaba pensar que no había tomado en contemplación a su hermana, hija también de aquel hombre.

—Me siento responsable. —terció Lin.

—No debes —le dijo Tsuki—. Siempre supe que llegaríamos a esto, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Si no te advertí antes, hermano, era porque sabía que si tenías ese conocimiento, no lo habrías hecho.

—No, no lo habría hecho. —admitió.

—Pero dejemos eso de lado. Ya se sabe que has sido tú, Satsujin, quien mató a nuestro padre. Takashi ha querido tomar su sitio pero se lo han impedido.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ha surgido un grupo que te apoya —le informó— y te representan.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se ha librado una batalla, hermano y tu rival es nuestro primo. Él considera propicio acabar con lo que causó —y la miró a Lin— la muerte de nuestro padre. Nos estan buscando y cuando nos encuentren, asesinarán a Lin, a ti, a todos nosotros.

—A ti no pueden hacerte nada. —exclamó Satsujin.

—Nuestro padre ya no esta para dar cuenta de ello.

—¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablan? —intervino Sesshomaru, impaciente.

Tsuki miró a Sesshomaru y a pesar de que se sentía furioso, apreció cómodamente la felicidad que aquel reencuentro suponía para él. Estaba de pie junto a Lin, como su fiel amante y custodio; sabía que a partir de ese momento nada los separaría. Sabía, también, del destino de Lin, así como conoció siempre el de su hermano, el de Lin estaba marcado por la dicha pero con un final que se acercaba a la fatalidad.

—Ustedes son guerreros —habló—, actúen como tales. Yo debo mantener oculta a Lin.

—¿Y si quiero luchar yo también? —intervino, ofendida por el menosprecio de sus capacidades.

—No debes.

—¿Por qué no esclareces tus palabras? —quiso saber Sesshomaru— Si tanto sabes, compártelo.

—No me corresponde. Los conocimientos se transmiten a su debido tiempo.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada de significado ambiguo. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ese silencio que no hacía más que prolongarse; tanto callaba y tanto que sabía, y parecía que ese _conocimiento_ se acumulaba. El día que pudieran saber, sería tarde.

—Tú y yo —habló finalmente, resignado, y dirigiéndose a Satsujin—, iremos a ese palacio. Si hay quien lucha en tu favor, lucha en favor de Lin y para mí eso es suficiente.

Satsujin, desacostumbrado a recibir órdenes que no vinieran de la línea familiar, le regaló un par de ojos furiosos. Luego la miró a Lin y recibió una sonrisa tranquilizadora; Sesshomaru advirtió el gesto y se acercó a ella, besando su frente.

—Regresaré, lo prometo.

—Te estaré esperando. —le susurró al oído, acariciando su mejilla.

—No debemos perder más tiempo.

—Esto es tuyo —y le extendió a Benzaiten—. Me trajo hasta ti.

—Gracias.

Satsujin, dolido por la pequeña escena que habían llevado a cabo los celos del youkai más poderoso, ascendió rápidamente, dando aparición al gran perro blanco; Yako se le uniría segundos después, ambos desapareciendo en la lejanía.

Tsuki analizaba el firmamento vacío, carente de estrellas. Esa noche caería la más devastadora de las lluvias, creando ríos de sangre. Podía verlo. Era una masacre lo que aguardaría a Satsujin y a Sesshomaru, motivada por la codicia de un hombre sin derecho a nada.

—¿Tan mala es la situación? —le preguntó Lin, acercándose a ella.

—Podría ser mucho peor.

—Yo confío en ellos. —la seguridad en sus palabras provocaban admiración en Tsuki.

—Yo quisiera ser tan segura como tú.

—Es irónico —sonrió—, ya que eres tú quien tiene las certezas. Todo lo sabes y sin embargo, te agobias.

Tsuki dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Lin tenía esa capacidad de encontra la calma en el medio de una terrible tempestad, de sentirse feliz sabiendo que un destino fatal la aguarda. ¿De dónde salía esa fortaleza, esa voluntad? ¿Qué misteriosa energía adquirían los humanos que albergaban esperanzas en situaciones donde no las había?

—¿Cómo es que lo haces?

—Tengo motivos para sentirme inmensamente dichosa.

—¿Se trata del amor que sientes por Sesshomaru, acaso?

—El amor es un arma…

—¡Lin!

Y antes de que cayera al suelo, la sujetó con firmeza, depositándola cuidadosamente sobre la hierba. Y lo vio, reconoció el motivo. Sabía por qué no debía morir; aquellas corazonadas estaban tomando forma. Lin llevaba dentro de sí un hijo. El hijo de Sesshomaru.

* * *

Y bueeeeeeeeno. Después de veinte días (soy un asco) regreso. Me avivé, ahora sé cómo responder sus reviews. Realmente este sistema confunde, soy un poco lenta. ¡Gracias a quienes leen, a quienes agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y a los que se toman el tiempito de dejar su opinión! Los amoooooooooo

serena tsukino chiba: "Familia de babosos" Eso me encantó jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic. Te mando un abrazo :)

hadeyn-chan: ¿Murió Satsujin? ¿De verdad lo queres tanto? Lo tiene merecido, pobre, hasta a mí me da cosa. Espero no desepcionarte con lo que viene (y con esto no estoy diciendo nada que me comprometa). ¡Te mando un beso! :D


	9. El secreto de Tsuki

**9: El secreto de Tsuki**

Debía admitir que no lo había imaginado así. No pensó que vería tanta sangre, ni que fueran tantos los youkais que hubieran. Hombres y mujeres por igual enfrentándose en el campo de batalla, desafiándose a morir. En cuanto divisaron a Satsujin, su grupo se hizo ver y lo invitaron a luchar junto a ellos. Sesshomaru vio los ojos sorprendidos de muchos. Tal vez aquella era la primera vez que veían al sujeto dueño de una espada llamada Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru tenía especial anhelo de encontrar a Takashi, aquel sujeto que había tenido la osadía de llevarse a Lin y de burlarse de él. Pero parecía que había adquirido una reputación entre aquellos semejantes y eran muchos los que deseaban enfrentarse a él; tal vez había dejado de ser el propietario de Bakusaiga, tal vez ahora era el youkai que había decidido proteger a una humana, la misma que había provocado la muerte del gran Raibaru.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó Sesshomaru, luchando cerca de Satsujin.

—No —respondió—. Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

—¿Acaso insinúas que…? —se interrumpió, dando por acabada la vida de uno de los tantos rivales con los que se debatía.

—Tsuki está con ella.

—¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir más tranquilo?

—Mi hermana no será guerrera —informó—, pero sus poderes no son ordinarios.

De eso estaba al tanto, sabía poco pero tenía el presentimiento, lo tuvo siempre. De igual manera confiaba en que Benzaiten hiciera lo suyo cuando llegara el momento; Tsuki no podría luchar con demasiados, eso estaba claro. Habían demasiados riesgos, demasiadas maneras en que algo o todo saliera mal…

Intentó concentrarse, retroalimentar sus temores de nada le serviría. Además, su deseo de hace sufrir explícitamente a ese tal Takashi le parecía sumamente tentador y le hacía mantener la cabeza en lo que acontecía: sus inmurables y simultáneos enfrentamientos, a pesar de que éstos no representaran un verdadero obstáculo; sus rivales no tenían nada de asombroso pero la cantidad contribuía a su entretenimiento y quería matar _él_ a Takashi, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Satsujin, le quitaran ese privilegio. Tendría que apurar esa burocracia.

* * *

Se sentía mareada, no podía focalizar la vista; tan sólo atinó a advertir la figura alta y esbelta de Tsuki de pie, dándole la espalda. Miraba hacia arriba, como si estuviese observando algo, o esperando a alguien.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lin?

—Podría estar mejor. —repuso, poniéndose de pie.

Tsuki sonrió, seguía manteniendo ese espíritu entusiasta. Aquel ánimo serían de suma ayuda para lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Tal vez quieras aferrarte a tu espada —dijo—, porque ahora, más que nunca, debes ser protegida.

—Comienza a molestarme esto de ser tratada como un criatura débil e incapáz de valerse por sí misma.

Tsuki se volvió y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Lin, estas embarazada.

* * *

—¿Dónde está el idiota de tu primo? —demandó saber.

—Probablemente oculto —respondió Satsujin, acabando fácilmente con la vida de su rival—, Takashi no es alguien que acostumbre a exponerse a peligros.

—Eso fue lo que pensé. —extendió aquel infalible látigo verde y se liberó de unos cuantos adversarios.

—¿Lo buscarás?

—A eso he venido —comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a través del campo de batalla—. He de ajustar cuentas con él.

Fue asesinando a todo aquel que se interpuso en su camino, ya había perdido la paciencia y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de volver con Lin y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, de que no la encontrarían. Fue por eso que hizo un análisis veloz del área y adivinó el sitio que había elegido Takashi para esconderse. Aquella profunda y fría cueva.

* * *

Antes de sonreír de alegría, antes de saberse afortunada y feliz, Lin demoró unos segundos en asimilar la noticia. Porque nunca imaginó que en su vientre creciera el hijo de Sesshomaru, no había sentido nada, no había intuido ni advertido de los cambios que sufría su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Era por esto que no debías morir.

Saberlo había sido una apuñalada en su corazón. Si antes Sesshomaru había parecido inalcansable, saber que Lin le daría un hijo terminaría por acabar con sus vanas y débiles ilusiones. Le dolía profundamente saber que tendría que tragarse su amor por un hombre que no le correspondía, que jamás le había correspondido. Mas, se alegraba por ellos. Ya no había nada por hacer más que compartir su dicha. Esa era la abnegación que tendría que aceptar.

—Pero…

—Lin, intenta asimilarlo. En este momento nos estan buscando, debes permanecer alerta.

—De acuerdo. —asintió, tratando con todo su ser de controlar su júbilo.

_—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, señalando su hombro._

_—Una cicatriz._

_—No tengo recuerdo de esta herida._

_—Eso es porque vivía con Kaede cuando me caí de un árbol._

_Sesshomaru pasó su dedo con cuidadosa lentitud sobre la cicatriz, viva consecuencia de la rebeldía de Lin. Siempre energética, siempre feliz, siempre radiante. Ahora veía eso otra vez y se daba cuenta, no sin profunda y secreta alegría, que tenía la posibilidad de tener todo eso para él; de ser el único y privilegiado espectador de aquel regocijo. Le complacía saber que tenía el amor de Lin, que sus sonrisas y el brillo en sus ojos eran sólo para él._

_Terminó por deslizar aquella prenda y se dejó embelesar por los atributos perfectos de su naturaleza. Besó sus labios y dejó que la pasión hiciera lo suyo, haciendo desaparecer la ropa, buscando la profundidad de sus seres. Sesshomaru recorrió sus curvas, acarició cada pequeño fragmento de su piel, dejó que el perfume que ésta emanaba lo hechizara y se apoderara de su juicio._

_Ella, simultáneamente, buscaba su tacto con fervor, deseando consumar ese preámbulo. Dejaba que la besara, que su boca siguiera el trayecto de su cuello, por su hombro y hasta sus pechos. Se dejó cautivar por el deleite y gozó cuando sintió aquella hombría dentro suyo. Encontró el éxtasis repetidas veces, llegaron al clímax en incontables ocasiones durante toda la noche, aquella estrellada y perfecta noche. _

_Lin suspiraba de placer. Y él la hizo suya. E hicieron el amor cada día, querían amarse, quería cumplir con sus sentimientos tan ávidos de demostraciones físicas de verdadero deseo._

_Jamás se hicieron esperar._

Benzaiten comenzó a vibrar en la mano de Lin, comenzó a indicarle con sus destellos oscuros que el peligro se acercaba y a gran velocidad. Tsuki advirtió la actividad del sable y agudizó los sentidos. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, pero lo poco que estaba a su alcance, lo haría con todo su poder. Su sentimiento desinteresado hacia Lin y la amistad que habían sabido construír la impulsaban a querer defenderla. Quería darle la oportunidad a Sesshomaru de experimentar la felicidad que Lin sentía en ese momento.

—Nadie te hará nada, Lin, lo prometo.

—Aún pienso en cómo te agradeceré todo esto, Tsuki.

—Primero ganemos esta batalla, luego hablaremos de agradecimientos.

Y en la distancia vieron diez youkais acercándose seguros, atravesando el firmamento en sus formas originales. Una decena de terribles perros blancos, acortando la distancia que los separaba de las dos mujeres que debían asesinar.

* * *

Por un momento dudó que aquel fuera el escondite de Takashi, le parecía improbable que aquel cobarde se ocultara y no tuviera custodios, obstaculizando la entrada a una cueva que nada tenía de especial. Pero su incertidumbre desapareció rápidamente al sentir la presencia de su rival. En aquel lugar lógrebo estaban ellos dos, sólo ellos y sus deseos de acabar con el otro.

—Supuse que me buscarías —dijo su odiosa voz, atravesando la caverna en forma de eco—. Supuse que querrías ser el héroe en esta guerra tan terrible.

—¿Héroe? —repitió, jugando con la suerte de Takashi— Simplemente la criatura más fuerte, la única con la que no podrás acabar jamás.

—Creo haber admitido en nuestro primer encuentro que yo no sería capáz de enfrentarme a tu poder y ganar.

Takashi caminaba con cadencia, con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios y una seguridad que hicieron bullir de ira a Sesshomaru.

—¿Aún no te has percatado? —se burló— ¿Aún eres incapáz de verlo?

Pestañeó, sintiéndose ridículamente superado. Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando apreció con terror cuáles habían sido las intenciones de Takashi desde un inicio.

—Por supuesto que sé que no hay rival digo de ti —comenzó—, siempre supe que las ambiciones de mi tío estaban destinadas al fracaso, que no importaba la cantidad de demonios que se atrevieran a enfrentarte, jamás triunfarían. Nadie te vencería, nunca —alargó la sonrisa—. Pero todos, incluso lo más grandes, tienen un punto débil.

Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio, con los gestos endurecidos.

—Y para mi más profundo deleite, tu punto débil, mi estimado Sesshomaru, tiene un nombre y, lo que es aún mejor, es una _mujer_. ¿Alguna vez has oído decir que las mujeres serán la condena de los hombre?

—¿Eres conciente de que hoy morirás?

—Pero antes déjame terminar de hablar. Me siento muy emocionado —liberó una carcajada—. No importa a dónde me envíes, porque tu vivirás por el resto de tus días sabiendo que no pudiste proteger a esa humana, respirarás pensando que le _fallaste_, que tu inmejorable poder no fue capáz de mantenerla a salvo…

Sesshomaru decidió que no escucharía más y lo soprendió, sujetándolo por el cuello. Lo degolló en un movimiento demasiado veloz y cuando lo vio muerto, cuando advirtió la sangre en su mano, se lamentó de no haber hecho de sus últimos segundos una verdadera agonía; había imaginado desde aquella vez en que se llevó a Lin, que le daría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero habiéndose presentado el caso, se vio incapacitado de controlar sus impulsos.

Las palabras de ese ser inferior le supieron demasiado a verdad.

* * *

Lin nunca deseó tanto haber invertido un poco más de tiempo en intentar descifrar su espada y saber qué era lo que debía hacer para conseguir utilizar el campo de energía. Nuevamente, se veía en una situación difícil y, otra vez, no veía una salida.

Tsuki cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que utilizó todo su poder y temía no saber controlarlo en aquella ocasión. Por eso intentó mantener sus miedos al margen y focalizar sus energías. Desplegó la potencia que yacía desde hacía años dentro suyo y creó un campo protector. Sintió el poderío de Benzaiten y agradeció internamente la ayuda.

Lin había pedido el deseo a su espada, había utilizado sus palabras para suplicar socorro y Benzaiten la había ayudado, había oído su ruego.

* * *

Satsujin buscaba con la vista a Sesshomaru. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había desaparecido en busca de Takashi. Temía que se hubiera entretenido asesinándolo empleando métodos poco convencionales o que hubiese caído en las trampas verbales de su primo, tan conocidas por todos, menos por el mismo Sesshomaru. Si se trataba de la primera opción, tal vez todavía estuviera vengándose de él, haciéndolo pagar de la manera más sangrienta, de la manera más digna de un youkai. Si era lo segundo, tal vez aún estuviera torturándose escuchándolo.

Sabía que los guerreros que faltaban eran los mejores de su ejército. Takashi había tenido la precacución de enviar a los mejores en busca de Tsuki y Lin. Mientras ellos eran distraídos.

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó, furioso.

—No te atrevas a gritarme otra vez. —dijo, desenvainando Bakusaiga y atravezando un youkai que había tomado la suicida determinación de enfrentarlo.

—No vayas a decirme que mi primo te entretuvo con una de sus charlas.

—Lo que haya hecho no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Tonto! —reciminó— ¡Takashi supo desde un principio que vendríamos hasta aquí, dejando a Tsuki y a Lin a merced de sus hombres!

Sesshomaru lo miró con desprecio. ¿Cómo había podido ignorar algo tan relevante?  
—¿Lo mataste? —preguntó Satsujin.

—Por supuesto que lo maté —respondió con frialdad—, a eso vine hasta aquí.

—Debemos volver.

Sesshomaru detestaba recibir órdenes, especialmente de Satsujin, pero no tenía nada para decir que refutaran sus palabras. Era cierto, debían volver. Debían saber que aún estaban a tiempo de ayudarlas. Por eso dejaron el campo de batalla, tratando de hacerlo de manera tal que sus enemigos no advirtieran sus intenciones

* * *

—Tsuki, fue tu padre quien pagó por la negligencia de una humana. ¿Pretendes ayudarla?

—La negligencia fue de mi padre, por pretender cuestiones que estuvieron siempre fuera de su alcance.

—¿Así lo ves? —sonrió con ironía— Es una lástima. Siempre te aprecié, al igual que tu hermano; pero hay códigos que deben ser respetados, esos mismo códigos que se atrevieron a ignorar.

Aquel que había tomado la palabra era Shigeru, había sido la mano derecha de su hermano en los incontables combates que llevaron a cabo. Tsuki buscaba en lo más profundo de su ser la fortaleza que estaba necesitando; aquel poder que se había visto obligada a utilizar estaba representando un problema, era demasiado para ella para controlar.

—Lin, debes alejarte.

—¿Qué?

—Aléjate, Lin —Tsuki sabía que no resistiría mucho más—. ¡Aléjate!

Lin obedeció y el campo que Benzaiten había creado para ellas, ahora sólo protegía a su dueña. Shigeru y los otros sólo observaban expectantes, ingenuos ante la catástrofe que caería sobre ellos. Tsuki sintió su inconmesurable energía abrirse como un telar gigante y extenderse hacia adelante, hacia sus enemigos.

Nadie alcanzó a advertir lo que estaba ocurriendo, su muerte fue tan repentina y sus instintos tan lentos que nadie sobrevivió. Hacia el frente podía verse la secuela destructiva del accionar de Tsuki, había devastado una gran porción del bosque, dejando solo tierra y sangre; diez cadáveres daban cuenta de su verdadera fuerza, de su peligroso e incontenible vigor.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, vencidas por ella misma. Lin aún intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ver, pero reaccionó cuando vio que Tsuki se había debilitado.

—¿Tsuki?

—La última vez que hice esto…

—Sí, fue suicida —sonrió, aliviada de saber que estaba a salvo—. No hables, descansa.

* * *

Satsujin sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando vio el poder de su hermana expandirse de forma tan terrorífica. Sesshomaru, a pesar de saber que Tsuki no era una youkai ordinaria, no dejaba de asombrarle el poder que alojaba. Y temió de forma instantánea por Lin, por lo que se apresuró, seguido de cerca por Satsujin.


	10. Encontrar la paz

**10: Encontrar la paz**

Satsujin admiró con estupor las consecuencias escalofriantes del poder de su hermana. Temió porque sabía que acceder al intento de manipular su energía, Tsuki se vio imposibilitada de controlarlo y debió expulsarlo de manera violenta y rápida. Pensó en Lin y deseó que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.

El olor mezclado de las sangres de aquellos youkais los recibieron como un golpe acerbo. Ambos observaron el resultado y Sesshomaru se descubrió curioso con respecto a lo que ocultaba Tsuki. No sólo tenía la capacidad de percibir aquello que se le escapaba a los demás youkais, sino que era portadora de algo extremadamente potente y de lo cual parecía no tener absoluto dominio.

—Ahí vienen. —Lin levantó la vista inmediatamente, confirmando las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Tsuki! —exclamó Satsujin, acercándose a ella y relevando a Lin— Tsuki, ¿acaso estás demente?

—Exageras, hermano.

Lin se puso de pie y se alejó un poco, buscando a Sesshomaru con la mirada. Lo divisó, aproximándose a ella con el semblante inescrutable, pero con una clara nota de alivio en los ojos. La abrazó otra vez, como si hubiesen sido años, y no minutos, los que los hayan mantenido apartados.

—Maldita sea —lo escuchó susurrar, elevando la vista. Luego lo miró a Satsujin y éste entendió su mensaje—. Lin, concéntrate en Benzaiten y protéganse.

Ella no hizo esperar y corrió hacia Tsuki, sujetando su espada con fuerza; focalizándose y comunicándose con su arma fue que entendió cómo debía hacerlo y consiguió, sin esfuerzo y sin demoras, crear el campo de energía. Satsujin le susurró un ancioso y preocupado "cuídala" y se reunió con Sesshomaru.

—Si hace un momento te molestaba su inferioridad de número —habló Satsujin—, este es un buen momento para retractarte de tus palabras.

—Nada a lo que no pueda dar término. —manifestó con seguridad.

Impaciente y molesto con aquellos sucesivos inconvenientes, dio aparición a Yako, su forma más imponente y peligrosa. Satsujin lo imitó y ascendieron, alejándose del sitio en donde estaban Lin y Tsuki. Si antes Sesshomaru no había llegado a esa resolución, fue porque pensó, y de hecho confirmó, que nadie era digno de enfrentarse al gran perro blanco. Pero había llegado a un punto cúlmine, donde anhelaba finalizar con esa batalla.

Eran muchos los adversarios y tardaron demasiado en llegar los aliados de Satsujin. Y en aquel ínterin, un grupo numeroso hacía su acercamiento amenazante hacia Lin y Tsuki. La primera buscando con ahínco la concentración, para no desvanecer el campo; mas, como buena humana, su miedo y súbita inseguridad hicieron flaquear la energía que emanaba Benzaiten.

—No debes perder la calma, Lin —le dijo—. Si te empeñas demasiado, terminarás por utilizar toda tu fuerza y puede ser perjudicial para ambos.

—Estoy bien. —mintió, sintiendo la presión de la situación.

—Lin...

—Yo puedo.

El campo de energía se expandió seguidamente de la demostración de voluntad de Lin. Debía hacerlo por Tsuki, por ella, por el hijo que crecía dentro suyo. Debía hacerlo porque estaba Sesshomaru en el medio de todo. Quería terminar con esa guerra, quería poder abrazarlo y saber que ya nada malo podía ocurrir.

—No, Tsuki, no lo hagas —Lin advirtió la energía que emanaba—. Estás demasiado débil.

—Mi salvación no es indispensable.

—¿De qué hablas? —le reciminó.

—Lin, intenta controlar el campo, si lo expandes demasiado te demandará más energía y las consecuencias serán terribles.

—No sé… —sintió miedo, conciente de aquella realidad—… no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Concéntrate.

—No es fácil.

—Benzaiten es una comunicadora, lo sabes, intenta comunicarle _tú_ cuáles son tus deseos.

Lin luchaba con su poder y de a poco sentía que perdía el control de la situación. Aquella seguridad que creyó tener de a poco se disolvía hasta convertirse en terror. Y Sesshomaru era testigo de la guerra interna que se debatía dentro de ella; tenía la cabeza puesta en sus contrincantes y en ella, vigilaba receloso sus accionares y cuando advirtió que más enemigos se acercarban a ellas, comenzó a dar cierre de manera más rápida a sus enfrentamientos.

Intercambiaba miradas con Satsujin de vez en cuando, entablando conversaciones mudas. Satsujin sabía que Tsuki podía hacer muy poco, o casi nada, por la protección de ambas; y Lin parecía estar enfrentándose contra problemas.

Sesshomaru volvió a su forma antropomorfa y de a poco, a medida que iba acabando con sus adversarios, hacía su aproximación hasta Lin y Tsuki, mientras Satsujin intentaba cubrirlo. Ambos podían ver cómo aquellos youkais esperaban pacientes a que el campo se debilitara, observaban la contienda interna de la humana por conservar esa protección. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que no pudiera resistir más.

—No debes desesperarte, Lin.

—Creo que la situación no amerita no desesperarse.

—¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó uno de lo que miraba la escena— Comienzo a aburrirme.

—Lo lamento mucho. —espetó Lin con brusquedad.

—No quedará ni su escencia después de que acabemos con ustedes —comenzó—. A Takashi le dará mucho gusto saber-

—Permíteme anunciarte su fallecimiento. —interrumpió Tsuki.

Lin se sorprendió, pero aquellos hombres no cabían en sí de estupor. Era muy problable que tuvieran que modificar todo su plan. Y sin líder, se les avecinaría un nuevo problema.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo el que había tomado la palabra antes—, tu hermano lo asesinó también.

—No —interrumpió la voz de Sesshomaru, haciendo que todos se volvieran—, el placer lo tuve yo.

—Qué infortunio —manifestó, sin sentirse turbado por la aparición del youkai más fuerte—, sencillamente trágico.

Sesshomaru observó los gestos de su interlocutor, tal vez se sentía exageradamente seguro de sus capacidades. Su confianza le jugaría una mala pasada. _Me encargaré de que así sea._

—¡Lin! —exclamó Tsuki, llamando la atención de todos.

El campo de protección desapareció y aquel que había mantenido esa frívola conversación con Sesshomaru las observó. Nadie hizo nada hasta que fue Sesshomaru mismo quien hizo el primer movimiento, aproximándose a ellas. Su única desventaja era la distancia, ya que aquellos youkais estaban más cerca.

Satsujin sintió que el alivio se materializaba dentro suyo cuando vio a sus hombres sumarse al combate; así, él tendría la oportunidad de socorrer a Lin y Tsuki. En cuanto se deshizo de su contrincante, se desplazó con velocidad hacia el sitio donde estaban ellas.

Sesshomaru desenvainó a Bakusaiga y dio inicio a una nueva masacre. Se acercaba cuanto podía, cada centímetro representaba un importante avance. Sintió a Satsujin luchar a su lado. Le parecía curioso luchar codo a codo con el sujeto que detestaba y cuyo sentimiento era totalmente recíproco. Aquel era el ejemplo perfecto de _unidos por la causa_.

Vio cómo uno se acercaba a Lin y Tsuki y dejó a quien enfrentaba para acercarse. Mas, su émulo no lo dejaría ir así simplemente, por lo que lo siguió. Y Sesshomaru llegó a tiempo para acabar con el que había elevado su espada contra ellas.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó la voz de Satsujin.

Pero fue tarde, porque sintió el sable atravesar su hombro. Frunció el ceño, agachando la mirada y viendo el filo. Estaba muy cerca de Lin y su sangre cayó sobre su ropa. Ella no pudo evitar sentir pánico, aunque sabía que una herida así no representaba un gran problema para él. Sesshomaru la miró y sonrió ligeramente.

Transcurrió muy poco tiempo antes de que su rival retirara la espada con un movimiento brusco. Sesshomaru giró sobre sus talones y con una celeridad que se escapaba de los ojos humanos, acabó con él utilizando su látigo de crisoprasa.

Lin ayudó a Tsuki a ponerse de pie y cuando creyeron que estaban a salvo, que la victoria estaba cerca, un grito desgarrador quebró el momentáneo silencio que se había creado. Sesshomaru fue testigo absoluto de la espada que penetró en el centro del cuerpo de Satsujin, y no pudo controlar su pasmo, abrió los ojos, incapáz de creer que a estar tan cerca de vencer a sus enemigos, Satsujin fuera herido. El posterior alarido de dolor de Tsuki hizo dar cuenta de que el tiempo no se había detenido, aunque así hubiera parecido.

—¡Satsujin! —exclamó, soltando a Lin y comenzando a correr, sacando energías de donde no sabía.

—¡Tsuki, no! —su amiga quiso contenerla, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo.

Tsuki se abalanzó sobre el asesino de su hermano y acabó con su vida de una forma que jamás se hubiese creído capáz, sin escatimar en crueldad, siendo atroz y salvaje. Arrojó, luego, y con las manos totalmente manchadas de sangre, el cadáver de aquella irreconosible criatura. Se acercó, entonces, y con los ojos incapaces de reprimir las lágrimas, a su hermano.

Aquello no lo había visto, ese no era el destino que había visto para él. Su muerte había estado definitivamente fuera de sus predicciones. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, sujetando su mano, aún tibia, viendo como corría la sangre a través de su armadura, como se había escapado su vida de forma tan fugaz, sin darle tiempo a decirle lo mucho que había significado para ella ser su hermana, ser considerada su aliada.

Cuando pensó que no había marcha atrás, sintió cómo apretaba el puño y lo miró justo a tiempo para verlo sonreír.

—Nunca te había visto llorar.

—Eso es porque nunca sentí tanto miedo.

—Ya no tienes motivos para temer —la consoló—. Hemos ganado esta batalla y en lo que a mí respecta, no tengo pensando morir, no todavía.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso.

Sesshomaru y Lin se acercaron.

—Por un momento pensé —dijo él— que tendría que vanagloriarme de este triunfo yo solo.

—¿Acaso pensaste que dejaría toda la gloria, Sesshomaru? —bromeó, incorporándose.

—Debo admitir que me pareció improbable.

Satsujin miró a Lin y ésta le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sesshomaru trató de hacer la vista gorda y Tsuki se divirtió con los celos no aceptados del youkai. En ese momento los camaradas de Satsujin se aproximaron al grupo; serían ellos quienes se encargaran de volver al palacio y trabajar en la recuperación de su nuevo líder. Aunque éste tuviera otros planes en mente.

Tsuki se acercó a Sesshomaru y a Lin, sabiendo que aquella era la despedida.

—Aguarden. —se le escuchó decir Satsujin, liberándose de los agarres de sus amigos para arrimarse a ellos también.

—Aún sangras, hermano, no te esfuerces.

Pero la sangre y el dolor que sentía no era nada en comparación con el verdadero padecimiento que sufría sabiendo que Lin se marcharía con el hombre que amaba y que él debería quedarse, y luchar consigo mismo para arrebatarse ese sentimiento del pecho y hacer de su existencia algo viable.

Tsuki soportaba su propia congoja de un amor pretérito y arcaico, algo que siempre la asechó y que los años no supieron mitigar. Mas, ella no tenía motivos para pensar que él era infeliz, o que había criaturas que desearan su muerte. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de dar inicio a su vida con la mujer que amaba y con el hijo que le daría. Tendría razones de sobra para considerarse un hombre dichoso y afortunado.

—¿Qué harán ahora? —preguntó Lin.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos. Tsuki sabía cuáles eran los deseos de Satsujin, sabía cuál era la posición que no quería tomar, pero desconocía qué desiciones tomaría.

—Regresar —habló él—. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, esta herida no sanará rápido y debo recuperarme.

Intercambió miradas duras pero afables con Sesshomaru. No había nada para decirse, ellos sabían qué pensaba el otro. Tsuki lo advirtió, incluso Lin, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Nosotros también. —acordó Sesshomaru.

—Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Sacrificaron mucho para salvarme, no sé cómo agradecerles.

—Aquí tienes amigos, Lin —sonrió Tsuki—. Gracias a ti.

Satsujin no habló más y lo último que recibió de Lin fue un abrazo lleno de cariño; un afecto que nada tenía para hacecr junto al amor que él sentía por ella, pero que sin embargo le pareció lo más grandioso de su mundo.

—Estoy en deuda. —fueron las palabras de despedida de Sesshomaru.

Últimas sonrisas y el adiós final. Tsuki no sabía que no volvería a ver a Lin, Satsujin no se conformaría con aquella despedida, no soportaría la lejanía y la incertidumbre de no saber qué sería de ella. La última generación de Raibaru observó cómo se alejaban Sesshomaru y Lin, vieron cómo se tomaban de la mano y desaparecían tras el bosque, con el sol naciente marcando su camino.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato, Lin luchaba consigo misma para buscar las palabras correctas y darle la noticia a Sesshomaru; pero habían sido demasiados los acontecimientos anteriores y temía su reacción.

—Si tienes algo para decir, sólo hazlo. —la apremió, un poco divertido con la anciedad que ella manifestaba.

—No sé cómo haré el día que deba mantener un secreto.

—Puedo pretender no saber nada.

—Muy amable de tu parte. —sonrió.

Él se detuvo y se paró frente a ella. No la miraba a los ojos, más bien observaba los alrededores, se alegró de poder ver la magnificiencia de la naturaleza después de una noche de cruenta batalla. Al transcurirr los segundos, y dando cuenta de la cobardía de Lin, la miró fijamente, sabiendo que aquella acción haría presión en ella.

—¿Hablarás?

—Tal vez. —no le gustaba que la forzaran, mucho menos sentirse cohibida por la actitud de Sesshomaru; por eso comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sintiendo que sus nervios desaparecían. Tomaría aquel cambio en su estado de ánimo para crear anciedad en _él_.

Lin se cruzó de brazos y siguió su camino, sintiéndolo caminar detrás de ella. En su fuero interno pensó que era así cómo le gustaba que fuera; no tenía por qué significar nada que él fuera el youkai más poderoso, ni que ella fuera humana. Desde que el gran Sesshomaru la aceptó en su vida, eran iguales.

—A propósito —dijo—, estoy embarazada.

Siguió caminando hasta que se percató de que no habían pasos detrás de ella. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. El asombro en su bellísima mirada ámbar la cautivó profundamente y no pudo evitar sonreír: nunca imaginó que vería tal expresión en él, siempre tan insondable y misterioso.

—¿Y decidiste que te burlarías de mí antes de hacérmelo saber?

—¿Burlarme? —no borraba la sonrisa— Jamás me burlaría de ti, Sesshomaru.

—¿Entonces?

—Disculpa —sabía que aún no había caído en la cuenta de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, pero le molestó que no hubiera hecho algún comentario con respecto a su innegable paternidad—, ¿hablaremos de tu orgullo o del hijo que tendremos?

Él sonrió como Lin jamás pensó que lo vería sonreír. Se acercó velozmente a ella y la abrazó con toda la fuerza de su alma, siniéndose inmensamente feliz. Sintió la paz que aquella noticia le suscitó, el peso de una guerra que supo inspirarle miedo desaparecía, se consideró la criatura más venturosa y alegre de todas.

* * *

¡PERDÓN! Perdón por la tardanza, soy un desastre. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :D


	11. Retorno

**11|Retorno **

El trayecto de regreso fue largo pero reconfortante. Sesshomaru hizo uso de su juicio y tomó las desiciones que creyó apropiadas; y consultó con ella, sintiéndose extraño al pedir aprobación. Decidió que su vida de nómada había llegado a su fin, todo cuanto decidiera hacer, todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, tendría que ver con Lin, tendría que ser para ella también.

Y renunciar a su estilo de vida no supuso un sacrificio en absoluto. Le bastaron unos pocos minutos para saber que los nuevos acontecimientos eran lo primordiales, lo más importantes y los que merecían y necesitaban su atención. Ser padre no era poca cosa. Se descubrió sonriendo ante la apreciación de que Lin llevaba dentro de ella su hijo. El hijo que protegería y querría con su vida.

—¿En qué piensas?

Sesshomaru la miró mientras caminaba. ¿Que en qué pensaba? Eran muchas las cosas que atravezaban su cabeza en ese momento. Un conjunto enorme de cuestiones que eran, y esto no tenía comparación, absolutamente nuevas para él, cuestiones que no pensó tendría oportunidad de experimentar. Siempre pensó que situaciones de esa índole estaban reservadas a criaturas más clementes y misericordiosas; creía que los hijos eran privilegios de los que no todos podía gozar.

Jamás se pensó digno de tal dicha.

—¿En dónde te gustaría vivir? —preguntó él, ganando toda la atención de Lin.

—No lo sé —atinó a responder—. No he pensado en eso todavía.

—Deberías.

Ella lo miró con más detenimiento.

—¿Cuál es _tu_ idea?

—Un lugar donde nazca nuestro hijo, donde crezca y tenga una vida.

Aquellas eran, sin duda, las palabras más tiernas que Lin lo hubiese escuchado decir. La noticia de que sería padre había provocado un cambio radical en él. Otro más.

—¿Qué te causa gracia? —quiso saber el youkai, sabiéndose internamete motivo de esa risa.

—No es nada —negó—. Es sólo que has dedicado tu vida a viajar, jamás supe que tuvieras un lugar permanente y ahora…

—Las cosas han cambiado.

—Me parece bien, entonces.

* * *

—Siempre podrás buscarla, ¿sabes?

—Buscarla se encuentra fuera de mis posibilidades.

—Sabes que no es cierto.

—Tsuki —miró a su hermana—, verla con _él_ no me brindará paz, ni seré capaz de verla a los ojos sin controlar mis impulsos de hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta. Además, no contaré el cuento si Sesshomaru descubre que la vistio.

—No te hará nada si Lin te aprecia. —sonrió.

—Sesshomaru se convierte en una criatura impulsiva e irracional cuando estoy cerca. Así de colosal es el desprecio que siente hacia mí.

—Eres un poco melodramático —se puso de pie—. Te dejaré descansar, por lo que procura hacerlo. Sé que no soportas no hacer nada, pero es necesario.

—¿Tsuki?

—¿Sí?

—¿Has visto el destino de Lin?

—Sí —agachó la cabeza—, pero sabes que no puedo decirte nada.

—Dime si será feliz.

—Inmensamente.

—Dime que le espera una vida próspera y larga.

—Descansa, hermano.

* * *

En la distancia divisaron la aldea. Lin no pudo más que sonreír al ver el paisaje familiar del sitio que se había transformado en su hogar por tanto tiempo. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, queriéndose adentrar en aquel sitio. Supo que Sesshomaru no la acompañaría hasta donde se encontraban los demás, él no era del tipo que buscaba saludos y compartía anécdotas.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —ambos advirtieron cómo Jaken se acercaba a ellos, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían— Amo bonito, los busqué por mucho tiempo.

—Señor Jaken, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Pensé que habían vuelto a la aldea. Amo bonito, ¿qué pasó?

—Eso ya no importa —comenzó a caminar, alejándose—. Luego vendré por ti, Lin.

Lin no respondió, pero sonrió ante la súbita demostración de dureza frente a Jaken; era como si sólo con ella se atreviera a demostrar su lado más sensible. Los observó marcharse y armándose de valor para ver a todos a la cara, comenzó a caminar. Pensó en los mil interrogantes que tendrían y se preguntó si sería prudente revelar todos los hechos.

En la distancia y con un vientre que hablaba por sí solo, vio a Aome hablando con Sango. Reían por algún motivo y a la charla se sumaron las gemelas. Ninguna advirtió su presencia hasta que alguien apareció de la nada, posicionándose frente a ella. La única criatura capáz de divisarla en la distancia.

—Estás bien. —señaló, sorprendido con su regreso.

—Sí —repuso, más sorprendida que él—. Siento no haber dicho dónde estuve…

Inuyasha la interrumpió, alzando una mano, haciéndola guardar silencio.

—Estuviste con Sesshomaru todo este tiempo.

Lin se sonrojó, era evidente que Inuyasha advirtiera también el aroma de su hermano en ella. No sería capáz de desmentir aquello, aunque tampoco era su intención. Además, si Jaken había estado allí, era seguro que les hubiese dicho que estaban juntos.

—Sí. —asintió.

—¿Lin? —esa era la voz de Aome, aproximándose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos se acercaron para recibirla, pero fue Aome quien la abrazó con más alivio y alegría. Le hicieron un millar preguntas pero Lin aseguró que en otro momento, con más calma, diría qué había ocurrido durante esos tres meses de ausencia.

Lin se sorprendió sobremanera cuando la sacerdotisa le dijo que dos meses antes de que ella partiera, ya estaba embarazada. Le contó con lujo de detalles la reacción de Inuyasha y la forma en que no ocultó su alegría, la idea de ser padre le había cambiado y estaba agradecido con ella. Lin, mientras escuchaba, hizo una comparación entre ambos hermanos y concluyó que no eran muy diferentes, aunque Sesshomaru se empeñara en parecer inexpresivo.

Sólo ella conocía el verdadero corazón de Sesshomaru y el deseo de amar que albergaba en él.

—¿Lin? —la anciana se acercó con los ojos pintados de asombro y con el deseo explícito de abrazarla— Mira si tu regreso no ha sido suficiente sorpresa, que además traes contigo algo que nunca imaginé.

Lin se quedó muda por el pasmo y se dejó abrazar, de repente inmensamente feliz por haber regresado. Recordó su temor durante aquellos días que permaneció cautiva de que tal vez no pudiera ver a sus amigos otra vez; y allí estaba, una vez más, viéndolos, sonriendo con ellos. Ahora estaban Miroku, Shippo y Kohaku allí también, a punto de oír algo sorprendente.

—¿De qué habla, anciana Kaede? —preguntó Aome, confundida con las palabras de la mujer.

—Ah, Lin —le sonrió, separándose de ella—, te ves radiante.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Sango, riendo— ¡Cómo no lo noté antes!

Y corrió a abrazarla también, y susurró en su oído:

—Parece que sí encontraste a Sesshomaru después de todo.

La única respuesta de Lin fueron sus mejillas rojas.

—Lo que la anciana Kaede quiere decir es que… —meditó unos segundos, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha y los ojos curiosos de los demás—…

—¡Lin está embarazada! —finalizó Sango por ella, sabiendo que no lo diría nunca.

Los ojos estupefactos de los oyentes siguieron a un breve silencio y luego todos estallaron en felicitaciones y gritos de alegría, compartiendo con ella la dicha. Inuyasha no se sintió inmediatamente feliz al oír la noticia, sabía que el padre era Sesshomaru, el mismo que la había abandonado tiempo atrás, el mismo que le causó tanto sufrimiento. No obstante, era Sesshomaru quien había demostrado su amor, su extraña y rara forma de amar.

Pero Lin se veía contenta. Claramente se sentía dichosa con esa nueva vida dentro de ella, con el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos.

—Felicitaciones. —le dijo, suavizando su tono de voz.

—Gracias.

* * *

—¿Amo bonito? —lo llamó Jaken, por cuarta vez, pero empleando un tono cauto.

—¿Qué quieres, Jaken? —lo miró, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

El pequeño demonio pensaba sus palabras, sabiendo que una ínfima insinuación fuera de sitio significaría su súbita muerte. Sesshomaru sabía cuál era su duda y no pudo evitar ver lo divertido de la situación, el miedo plasmado en cada uno de sus gestos, su meditación. Y esa observación le hizo pensar que sólo Lin podría ver algo gracioso allí, parecía que le había contagiado su alegre forma de ser, o al menos una pequeña parte.

—Tu trabajo de ahora en adelante, Jaken, será cuidar de Lin.

—Siempre lo ha sido, amo, puede confíar en mí. —repuso instantáneamente.

—Pero esta vez será diferente —no le gustaba ventilar ese tipo de cuestiones, se sentía incómodo—. Ella esta embarazada.

Los ojos brillantes y llenos de dicha de Jaken le dejaron bien en claro lo feliz que se sentía y el honor que representaba para él una tarea como esa. Pronto se imaginó como el custodio personal del heredero del amo Sesshomaru; aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el orgullo más grande.

—¡Amo bonito! —exclamó, llorando desconsoladamente, pero de felicidad— ¡Puede contar conmigo!

Sesshomaru lo miró y sonrió para sus adentros. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea. Se detuvo en la parte más alta de la colina, viendo desde la distancia aquel sitio, albergue de buena parte de la vida de Lin. Sabiendo aquello, reconocía que no sería apropiado llevársela al Oeste y alejarla de sus amigos. Dejaría que ella llegara a una resolución, él la aceptaría sin vacilar.

Bajó lentamente y, nuevamente, paró su marcha en el linde de las afueras. Vio a la sacerdotisa acercarse, la mujer de su hermano.

—Antes de que Lin se marchara tuve una corazonada de que no regresaría sola.

Sesshomaru recordó brevemente aquella conversación que había tenido con Lin después de salvarla de Hitsuna, y cómo admitió creer en el sexto sentido femenino. Con Aome, rectificaba su pensamiento.

—No pensé que vendrías hasta aquí. —comentó ella, refiriéndose a la proximidad que había entre la aldea y él.

—No lo habría hecho si no tuviera un motivo para hacerlo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—, Lin dijo que regresarías.

Sesshomaru miró su vientre y algo dentro de él le dijo que en poco tiempo tendría la oportunidad de admirar a Lin así de bella.

—Serás tío.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—_Cuñado_. —rió y se alejó, antes de que hiciera algún otro gesto del mismo tipo.

* * *

—¿Qué harás? —le preguntó Sango, con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aún no lo sé —confesó—. No sé qué sería lo correcto.

—Vaya, Lin, aún no lo creo. —terció Kohaku, tratando de no verla directamente a los ojos.

—Parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando jugábamos en el bosque.

—Sí —la vio tan feliz que se sintió que se le oprimía el corazón—. Y pensar que te convertirás en madre.

Sango advirtió más de lo que hubiera querido. Aunque debía ser honesta consigo misma y admitir que siempre supo de los sentimientos de su hermano por Lin. Miroku lo había advertido también e invirtió buena parte de su tiempo durante muchas semanas para persuadirlo de que se sincerara con ella y le hiciera saber qué sentía.

Luego estaba Aome, siempre tan apremiante con respecto a la divulgación de sentimientos, fiel a la idea del monje. Inuyasha llegó a opinar también, alegando que si no estaba seguro, que no lo hiciera, y Kohaku no necesitó meditar eso demasiado, puesto que jamás tuvo el valor suficiente, ni siquiera el mínimo para confesarle a Lin sus sentimientos.

La conclusión resultó devastadora para él, porque llegó el día en que Lin decidió que se iría, y cuando se convenció de que revelaría su amor, ella llegó con el corazón ocupado, y lo que complicaba un poco más la cosas: embarazada. Mas, él quería que fuera feliz, y si para eso debía verla con Sesshomaru y con un hijo, que así fuera.

—Supongo que vivirán juntos —opinó Aome—, y conociendo a Sesshomaru te ofrecerá un sitio maravilloso y amplio…

—Con grandes jardines… —abonó Sango, uniéndose al delirio femenino de su amiga— Tendrán un palacio hermoso y te tratará como a una princesa…

—Chicas —intervino Lin—, no creo que eso suceda. Además…

—¡Un palacio! —exclamó Aome, con la mirada iluminada— Eso sería muy Sesshomaru, definitivamente.

—¿Chicas?

—Ya te imagino, Lin, vistiendo un precioso jūnihitoe de mil colores…

—Ustedes saben que no soy así. —interrumpió.

—No —acordó Aome, haciéndo énfasis con su dedo índice en alto—, pero podrías serlo. Tendrás esa oportunidad.

—Yo quiero un sitio seguro, es todo.

—Un palacio es un sitio seguro. —comentó Sango, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lin suspiró pero sonrió. Había extrañado esas charlas y esos momentos tan amenos. Se puso de pie y salió de la estancia. No llegó muy lejos, cuando divisó a Sesshomaru de pie frente al canal, mirando la nada. Lin pensó que esa misma expresión era la que ponía cuando meditaba algo importante.

—¿Un palacio? —preguntó, al sentirla acercarse— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Ella se paró a su lado, mirando el horizonte y se cruzó de brazos.

—No —repuso—, quiero un hogar.

—Tendrás lo que desees, Lin.

—He de pedirte que no me malcríes.

La miró y permaneció observando su perfil hasta que ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Malcriarte es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.

Olvidándose del sitio en el que se encontraba, buscó su mano y la sujetó entre la suya. Sabía que habían mil ojos fisgones viendo la escena, pero los ignoró. Ignoró todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ella y su hijo.

* * *

Aviso que falta un capítulo más. :D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	12. Legado

**12|Legado**

—Sesshomaru —él abrió los ojos, dejando su estado de meditación. Estaban ambos sentados, apoyados contra un árbol, ella sobre él, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Él acarició su vientre—, ¿hablarás con tu madre?

Lin se descubrió temerosa al hacer la pregunta; hacía mucho tiempo que quería saber si Sesshomaru había mantenido algún tipo de contacto con Irasue, después de todo, sería abuela.

—¿Por qué hablaría con ella?

—¿Porque no deja de ser familia y le daremos un nieto?

—La noticia llegará a ella de cualquier forma —dijo—, no vale la pena buscarla.

—Sigo pensando que tiene derecho a enterarse —se expresó, incorporándose, siendo ayudada por Sesshomaru— por su hijo y no por terceros.

—Que ella te haya traído de la muerte no significa que sienta aprecio por los humanos.

—Estamos hablando de su nieto. Estoy segura de que su corazón no es de piedra.

La expresión de Sesshomaru le hizo ver que él no pensaba _tan_ así. Ella liberó una risa, era raro verlo hacer muecas que le decían: "No estes tan segura".

—¿Adónde vas?

—A la aldea. Lo sabes.

El gran youkai se tragó las palabras negativas que siempre acudían a su boca para persuadirla de que no lo hiciera. Que ella fuera significaba que él no iría por el sencillo hecho de que no le agradaba ir. Pero Lin frecuentaba ese sitio y se ocupaba de ignorar las miradas de su esposo.

_Mi esposo_, pensó, sonriendo con torpeza.

—Volveré en un par de horas. Aprovecha este tiempo para reflexionar.

—¿Reflexionar?  
—Tu instransigencia me sorprende, Sesshomaru.

El señor soberano de las tierras del Oeste, el heredero del General Perro y youkai más poderoso se quedó en total silencio y lo único que su orgullo le permitió hacer fue observarla marcharse, sin nada racional o coherente para decir en su defensa. Bufó por lo bajo, enfurecido con la situación y consigo mismo.

Lin atravesó el extenso patio trasero del _palacio_ que su esposo había sido tan cortés de ofrecerle, bajó una pequeña colina y en pocos minutos se encontró paseando por las calles de la aldea. Las personas llevaban a cabo sus actividades de forma peculiar, tal vez se debía a la buena cosecha de ese año y a la abundante pesca, o era sencillamente que sus vidas eran más felices.

Parecían haber millones de motivos para ser feliz. Ella tenía unos cuantos, quienes la rodeaban también tenían los suyos. Y al entrar al hogar de Aome, encontró más razones. Allí estaba su niña, la preciosa Izumi, con su cabello azabache y rebelde, luciendo dos ojos idénticos a los de su padre. Veía a su sobrina y su ansiedad crecía; quería tener a su hijo en sus brazos y darle todo el amor del mundo.

—Lin. —saludó la sacerdotiza, cargando a su primogénita.

—Cada día está más bella.

—A ti no te falta mucho —sonrió—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—A punto de estallar. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Con Miroku. Fueron a una aldea cercana para expulsar un demonio.

—Supongo que Sango fue con ellos.

—En realidad envió a Haku —explicó—, Sango ya lo considera lo suficientemente responsable como para vigilar a su padre.

Lin sonrió. Incluso con el transcurso de los años, las cosas seguían exactamente igual que siempre, a pesar del enorme amor que Miroku le profesaba a Sango, porque ese sentimiento que los había llevado a formar una familia seguía allí y con el tiempo se fortalecía, no quitaba que el monje fuera débil, y que no hiciera nada por solucionarlo.

—¿Lin?

—Sí, lo sé. —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Debió ser esa caminata. Siéntate, llamaré a Sango.

La sacerdotisa salió a buscarla y a las gemelas también. En el camino se encontró con la anciada Kaede y cuando supo que Lin daría a luz en los próximos momentos, quiso ser parte. Aome le encargó a Sayuri, una de las gemelas, que cuidara de Izumi para poder asistir a Lin.

Sango, Kaede y Aome ayudarían con el parto, por lo que regresaron velozmente, con agua y trapos. La futura madre aguardaba en silencio, con algo de miedo en los ojos, con una clara expresión de zozobra. Sango se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella, sonriéndole.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Lin, aquí estaré, ayudándote como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

—Gracias, Sango.

* * *

Se descubrió inquieto, algo angustiado tal vez. Caminaba de un extremo al otro del patio, Jaken lo observaba en silencio, en la distancia, sin atreverse a preguntarle nada; y vio a su amo en su estado de desasosiego hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, elevando la vista, como advirtiendo algo. Y antes de que pudiera notarlo, su amo desapareció, alejándose volando a gran velocidad.

* * *

—Ah —Miroku se expresó gozoso—, paga tus deudas, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hizo un mohín de desagrado, extendiendo una pequeña bolsa que hacía un sonido sugerente. El monje sonrió complacido con su pequeño triunfo. Había asegurado y rectificado que Sesshomaru iría a la aldea cuando descubriera que Lin daría a luz, pero Inuyasha nunca lo consideró posible.

Mas, el hermano mayor había hecho acto de presencia y eso le concedió a Miroku ganar su apuesta.

—Tuviste suerte, Miroku.

—No seas así, Inuyasha, ¿no te pareció que Sesshomaru haría una excepción tratándose del nacimiento de su hijo?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿De qué rayos están hablando? —interpeló el youkai, disgustando con ser el tema de su conversación.

—De nada. —se apresuró a responder el monje.

Inuyasha no estaba muy dispuesto a permanecer junto a su medio hermano sin reprimir la tentación de enfrentarlo por un sencillo desprecio arcaico, por lo que se alejó hacia los lindes, seguido por Miroku. Sesshomaru así lo prefirió, no le seducía la idea de que su impaciencia y ansiedad fueron advertidas por ellos. Aunque Miroku no necesitó detenerse a observarlo para saberlo.

Lin, a escasos metros, se debatía con un súbito temor y consigo misma para no bajar los brazos. El tiempo se extendía y sus fuerzas disminuían; escuchaba las voces de Aome y Sango en la distancia diciéndole cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Sólo pensaba en su hijo, en Sesshomaru. No podía desistir en ese momento, anhelaba poder ver a su bebé, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

—¡Lin!

El grito de Aome puso en una tenebrosa alerta a Sesshomaru, tentado de derribar y destruír todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Podía sentir el aroma de la sangre de Lin y temió, otra vez, se estremeció al pensar que tal vez no la viera salir de ese sitio en pie.

Al gélido silencio que se creó, le siguió un llanto. Era el lloro de aquella vida que había estado deseando ver por meses, meses que se le antojaron milenios. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y una leve sensación de alivio al comprobar que su heredero respiraba fuera del vientre de su madre, pero inmediatamente después pensó en Lin.

Salió Aome con un pequeño bulto en brazos, tenía una ligera sonrisa dibujada en los labios y se aproximó a él.

—Lin siempre pensó en el nombre Shiro.

Sesshomaru vio la pequeña cabeza cubierta de cabellos plateados y lo cargó, sintiendo algo fuerte, como un brío que lo superaba, pero esa dicha descomunal duró escasos segundos.

—¿Y ella?

La sacerdotisa entró nuevamente, prefiriendo no contestar su interrogante y Sesshomaru allí se quedó, con su primogénito en brazos, su hijo, Shiro. Admiró con un asombro similar al espasmo que los rasgos distintivos de youkai eran iguales a los que había visto en su padre hacía más de doscientos años. La media luna en su frente, las señales de la sangre de su antecesor en su rostro. Le pareció inverosímil que su parecido fuera tal.

—Shiro. —susurró, bautizándolo.

* * *

Lo mecía con suavidad, con mesura, en silencio; lo sentía en sus brazos, admiraba su cabello de plata con absoluta fascinación. Su sueño tranquilo emanaba paz, abonaba la afonía del exterior. Miraba a su hijo con la dicha más grande, con un regocijo infinito y con el agradecimiento apropiado, por haber recibido la oportunidad de disfrutar de él, de su crecimiento, de su vida.

—Vaya —dijo una voz—, no podré negar que ese niño es mi nieto.

Lin intentó controlar su sorpresa, pero fue imposible. Irasue disfrutaba su momento de ventaja con evidente suficiencia. Estaba allí de pie, mirando a su nuera y a su primogénito con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro. Lin se admiró de su belleza perpetua y de su capacidad de hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Para ser un hanyou, no está nada mal. —comentó, al acercarse.

—¿Nada mal? —repitió, incrédula.

—Es una pena que hayas privado a esa criatura de gozar algún día de la fuerza de su padre. Sin duda lamentable.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A su ascendencia humana. —señaló, mirándola significativamente.

Lin se puso de pie lentamente e Irasue se acercó más.

—Su parecido con Toga es abrumador —comentó, y Lin aseguró haber visto una nota de sorpresa en sus ojos—. No sabía que fuera posible _tal_ parecido. Ni siquiera aquel hanyou llamado Inuyasha heredó tales rasgos. Debo confesar, Lin, que este niño me desconcierta.

Ella sonrió porque aquellas palabras la hacían sentirse orgullosa de su hijo.

—Shiro es especial.

—¿Shiro? —Irasue parecía adoptar nuevamente su actitud petulante— Estoy segura de que ese nombre no fue elección de mi hijo.

—En efecto, yo lo decidí.

—Por supuesto. —sonrió, comenzando a alejarse para observar mejor el recinto.

Lin la observaba desde su sitio. Algo en su interior le hizo saber que jamás fue buena idea mencionar a su _suegra_ en el primer lugar, ahora debía lidiar con ella, su despotismo y sus aires de grandeza, todos justificados pero de igual manera insultantes.

—Y este palacio, ¿también fue tu decisión?

Aquel sería el comienzo de una conversación por demás fuera de sitio. Lin se preparó. Había decidido ser la nuera de la criatura más feroz después de Sesshomaru.

—No.

—Claro que no —dio media vuelta para mirarla desde aquella lejanía—. Sólo Sesshomaru podría reconocer la verdadera belleza de un sitio como este, aunque sea pequeño para mi gusto.

—No necesito tantas comodidades…

—Eso lo sé, querida.

Lin comenzó a bullir por dentro. Dejó a Shiro en su cuna y cerró la puerta; bajó al patio y se aproximó a Irasue.

—Eres inexperta —comenzó—, pero los años te brindarán el conocimiento suficiente para ser una buena esposa.

Lin deseó tener a Benzaiten en su mano. Para tratarse de una mujer cuyo propio matrimonio había resultado en un fracaso, escucharla hablar sobre ser una "buena esposa" era casi delirante.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

—El esfuerzo no lo es todo, necesitas voluntad y disciplina. Ya lo entenderás.

—¿Madre?

Lin gritó de alivio en su interior. Unos minutos más y habría hecho algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido.

—Sesshomaru, me alegra verte, después de…

—Muchos años, sí. —le interrumpió.

—No me han ofrecido nada aún —comentó Irasue—, ¿serías tan amable, Sesshomaru, de darme algo de beber?

—¿A qué has venido?

—A conocer a mi nieto, por supuesto. —sonrió.

—Madre, sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones.

—Quisiera que fueras más claro conmigo, temo que no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—No te gustan los humanos, mucho menos puede interesarte mi hijo siendo un hanyou.

—Suena terrible si lo dices así —manifestó—. Y no tengo nada en contra de Shiro, después de todo, es mi nieto. Es tu hijo.

—Eres más fría que eso.

Irasue curvó los labios con un deje de engreimiento.

—Y tú heredaste mi frialidad, aunque en esa transmición se haya infiltrado la devoción de tu padre hacia los humanos.

—De acuerdo —terció Lin—. Esto es suficiente.

Irasue la miró escandalizada, imposibilitada de creer que una criatura tan inferior hubiese tenido la osadía de intervenir en su conversación.

—Lamentablemente, _Irasue_, su hijo se casó con una humana y, ¿adivine qué? Tiene un hijo con ella. Si piensa que soy insuficiente para su aclamado Sesshomaru, tendrá que saber disculparme, pero su opinón es lo último por lo que yo podría llegar a mostrar interés.

—Eres descarada.

—Madre, ya la escuchaste.

—¿Qué harás, Sesshomaru, echar a tu propia madre de tu casa?

Él la miró significativamente, sin necesidad de utilizar palabras.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo, ocultando su orgullo herido—. Me doblegaré a tu voluntad, me iré, pero no creas que ignoraré la existencia de mi nieto.

Irasue se marchó en su forma original, como mensaje subliminal para Lin, recordándole lo verdaderamente superior que era a ella. Claramente, la aludida hizo caso omiso de su poderoso despliegue de preponderancia.

—Te dije que vendría sin ser llamada.

—La próxima vez seré más cuidadosa con mis peticiones.

Sesshomaru la miró, tan sólo ocho días atrás pensó que no la tendría cerca suyo otra vez, se imaginó solo, criando el hijo que ambos habían engendrado, en total soledad. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con expresión sorprendida y le sonrió.

—Tu madre dijo que Shiro se parece mucho a su abuelo.

Él pensó que aquel había sido el mismo pensamiento que tuvo cuando lo conoció.

—No lo negaré.

Lin se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

* * *

—¿Tú también harás espadas con tus colmillos, papá?

—Sí.

—¿Para Yuki también?

—Para ambos.

—Pero Yuki es muy pequeño todavía.

—Crecerá, al igual que tú, y sólo entonces podrán tener sus espadas.

—Mamá, ¿tengo que esperar a ser grande para tener una espada?

—Por supuesto, Shiro.

—¡Pero tengo cuatro años, soy fuerte!

Lin sonrió y le dio toda la razón a su primogénito. Se aproximó, besó su frente y tomó en brazos al pequeño Yuki.

—Iremos a recoger frutas.

—¡Papá, entrenemos!

Sesshomaru lo miró cuidadosamente y se puso de pie, siendo seguido de cerca y silenciosamente por su hijo.

* * *

Lin dejó a Yuki, el niño que sorprendió a sus padres dos años después de recibir a Shiro. Ella comenzó a caminar y esperó a que la siguiera, y así fue. El silencioso Yuki, también de abundante cabello plateado pero con constrastantes ojos negros, comenzó a caminar, sigiuiendo a su madre.

Deambularon por el bosque en busca de las frutas de la estación, ambos en silencio y disfrutando de la tarde agradable, pero la paz duró unos instantes, cuando Lin sintió la presencia de alguien no muy lejos de allí. Se acercó a su hijo y aguardó.

—No quiero asustarte. —dijo _su_ voz.

—¿Satsujin?

—¿Cómo has estado, Lin? —el youkai salió de su escondite y le sonrió.

—No creo lo que veo. —ella dejó de manifiesto su regocijo.

—Te ves radiante. —comentó.

—Gracias. —susurró.

—¡Mamá!

Ella se volvió ante el llamado de su primogénito, sabía que con él vendría Sesshomaru.

—Tienes una familia adorable.

—Ellos son Shiro, Yuki y bueno… —miró su enorme vientre—, pronto lo sabré.

Satsujin miró al más grande y vio más youkai que humano en el niño. Se agachó y lo observó con más cuidado.

—¿Tú quién eres? —le preguntó, osado.

—Shiro, sé más educado.

—Descuida —sonrió—, tiene razón, no me he presentado. Soy Satsujin, un amigo.

Inmediatamente después Satsujin elevó la vista y con la nueva presencia, se incorporó.

—Qué tal, Sesshomaru. —dijo, aseverando el semblante.

Él no respondió.

—Estás solo. —señaló.

—Pocos días después de que se marcharan, me separé de Tsuki.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lin— ¿Ella está bien?

—Lo úlitmo que supe de mi hermana es que reconstruyó el antiguo palacio de mi padre y tomó mi lugar.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó Sesshomaru, sabiendo que había más.

—No —se resignó Satsujin—, no es todo. Hace poco más de ocho meses me buscó, dijo que había algo que debían saber.

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber ella, comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

—Me habló de una profesía.

* * *

Shiro iba adelante, considerablemente más aventajado en la carrera. Podía sentir a Yuki en su espalda, no tan lejos como quisiera. El rastro que había perdido hacía tiempo era el de Seishin, era más que probable que hubiese desistido de competir con sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Shiro paró abruptamente, asustado de repente con la súbita aparición de la _pequeña_ hermana.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Seishin? —Yuki apareció, jadeando.

—Muchachos, era una carrera para ver quién llegaba _primero_, no _último_.

—Muy graciosa —su hermano mayor dibujó una risa sarcástica—. Hiciste trampa.

—No, sólo corrí rápido. Más rápido que ustedes, claramente.

—Lo que sea que hiciste —le recriminó Yuki—, no fue justo.

—Deberían aprender a perder. —ella sonrió por su triunfo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar, seguida por dos abatidos y humillados hermanos.

—Tienes sólo deciséis años, es físicamente imposible.

—Supéralo, Shiro.

—Llegaré al fondo de esto.

—Yuki, no todo es fuerza. Soy la más rápida, acéptalo.

—Pero es que- —se interrumpió— Padre.

Sesshomaru miró a los tres y se detuvo unos segundos en Seishin. Fue como mirar a Lin a los ojos y con ese sentimiento reprimido de sobrecogimiento, le prometió que recibiría la espada de su madre, Benzaiten, que era tiempo que se convirtiera en su nueva dueña. Ella aceptó con la felicidad y la euforia que imaginó.

Haría lo que fuese necesario para cumplir con su deber, para cumplir la promesa que había hecho en la tumba de su querida Lin. Prepararía a Seishin, la haría invensible, incitaría a sus hermanos a acompañarla.

Intentaría sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

_Por algún motivo tu madre decidió que tu nombre sería Seishin, que significa espíritu. Dijo que había oído ese nombre en un sueño, siete noches antes de que nacieras. Hoy entiendo que tu madre siempre supo cuál sería tu destino._

Sesshomaru caminó regreso a su hogar seguido por sus hijos. Elevó la vista y sintió la brisa de la primavera arremolinarse entre su cabello. Respiró profundamente. Y sin que nadie lo viera, sonrió.

...


End file.
